The Funny Thing About You and Me
by sameocheza
Summary: Typical One Shot Sakura&Syaoran pairing. Events within events. Tell me what you think.
1. When Stars Cross Paths

**NOTES BEFORE YOU READ:** This story is undegoing an extreme amount of editing. If you catch a mistake, which you probably will, it is because I wasn't sure if I should change the character's name, etc. Yeah, two years of indecisiveness and it's still going! haha. - **UPDATE**: Editing is complete. Please enjoy.

**CREATED:** December 24, 2005 - - Sad Christmas Eve Day.. Motivated me to write a story tho! hehe.

**PUBLISHED:** April 7, 2007

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1: How Stars Cross Paths**

AT HER APARTMENT

"Hello?" Her face lightens up. " Tomoyo! Where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere! YOUR boyfriend's driving me crazy with the whole wedding thing!" This auburn-haired twenty-one year-old heard a giggle from the other side of the line.

" Don't worry, Sakura. I'm fine. I'm just back at the studio, doing a little last minute touch-ups on my wedding dress!" She merrily sung out the last few words. Sakura sighed.

"Ok, whatever, Tomoyo. But you better come quick. Your groom is worried that his bride has disappeared and gone away from his life." Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, Sakura. I'll be there as soon as I get finished. See you soon! Bye!"

"Bye!" And then click, she hung up the phone. "Ok now, Eriol, Tomoyo is headed right here right now so no more worrying." The navy-blue haired boy was just sitting on a chair reading the newspaper. He happened to look over the paper he was reading and stare at Sakura as if she was crazy.

"Why, Sakura. What made you believe I was worried so?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. Eriol. The constant 'where's my Tomoyo?!? She better not be alone!' every twenty minutes or the 'Where is she? It's been three hours now!?!' every five minutes, doesn't say you worried about her at all. What a great future husband you'll make for her." She stated in a sweet, informative, yet sarcastic way.

"You're a definite angel, Sakura. You sure are." Neatly putting the newspaper on the table. "Anyway, where did she say she was at?" He asked, almost automatically. She didn't know if he realized he just proved her point or not but she answered nonetheless.

Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa have been friends since they were toddlers. Actually, Eriol had entered little Sakura and little Tomoyo's life at the age of three, accompanying him with a little boy with messy chestnut hair from China. This messy chestnut haired boy was forced to go back to Hong Kong, China, where he was destined to take over his father's assets when the time had come, after only less than six months of stay at Japan. Of course, the little gang was saddened by the news of the departure of their little arrogant boy with messy brown hair. Since, Eriol is one of his relatives, he'd visit him in Hong Kong a couple times a year until they turned fifteen. Eriol found out the Elders made him go through severe 'training' of some sort, in complete solitude. Eriol was forbidden to visit him during that time, it was personal family matters that were not up for discussion. They hadn't heard from him since. Sakura's memory of her childhood friend was slowly disappearing.

She moved on and now it was time for her to focus on her medical career. She worked along side with her brother, Touya, in the hospital he built a couple of years ago. On the side, Sakura owned a florist store adjacent to Tomoyo's bookstore. They both agreed to have double-doors that attached the two stores for easier access to flowers and books. Just last year, Tomoyo had inherited Japan's Biggest Fashion Industrial Company of CB Corp. Ironically, Eriol and Sakura somehow began models for Tomoyo's latest clothing lines. What were the odds? She was a upcoming fashion designer too? Must run in the family. Anyway, three blocks away, Eriol owned a successful law firm that was already nation-wide and owned a small coffee shop across the street from Sakura and Tomoyo's stores. He was the head honcho of the Hiiragizawa's Law Firm and still had found time to get away from it all and work in a little coffee shop. Funny, how a coffee man turned lawyer, florist turned doctor and bookstore keeper turned designer all wound up together? Well, that's how fate brought them together and that's how fate made their friendship last all those years.

Fate. The last thing the young Sakura believed in. Fate had put her in the situation where she was deprived of a mother for sixteen years now. Her mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, died of tuberculosis towards the end of Sakura's third summer, when she also lost a dear friend to the clutches of Hong Kong's captivities of his family. It took her a while to recover from two big blows within three months passing. In the Kinomoto residence, no one suffered the most as Fujitawa, Sakura and Touya's father. He was the first to witness Nadeshiko at her death bedside as laid her head down to rest for all eternality. He had to shield both young Touya and Sakura from the reality of their mother's death. He didn't know how to tell his dear children. It was this one gloomy day….

**FLASHBACK**

_"Daddy," This four-in-a-half year old girl looked up curiously at her father who was reading a book. "Daddy, Oooh! I'm so excited!" She excitedly climbed up his lap and giggled along the way. _

_"Why, sweetheart. What is so special about today?" He chuckled, unknowingly expecting the answer. . _

_"Why, daddy, you're so silly! Of course, today's May 20th! Mommy's birthday! It says so in Touya's calendar! Touya and I made her a cake! I hope she'll like it! Oooh, I can't wait to give it to her!" She merrily bounced on his lap. A sad frown appeared on his face, then his gaze went from the bouncy Sakura to the matured Touya leaning on the wall next to the kitchen counter wiping his floury hands, giving his father a smile of reassurance. The eight-year-old Touya had already explained the situation of their mother's death to the young Sakura, who fully understood the concept of life and death. Fujitawa was proud of his children. Touya was growing up to becoming a very responsible young gentleman, as for Sakura, she was growing up to becoming a very beautiful young lady and looking more and more like her mother each passing day. _

_"Dad," Touya not wanting to interrupt. "Can we visit mom's grave today?" He stumbled a bit but his father gave him the brightest smile he has ever seen from his father._

_"Sure, son. That's a great idea." _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

AT THE TOMOEDA CEMETERY

April went by fast and it was already May 10, her mother's death anniversary. If she had lived a little bit longer, her mother would have turned a year older, but unfortunately, she passed away ten days before her twenty-eighth birthday. Sakura went to her grave that evening and stayed there for a couple of hours, speaking to her mother's spirit. She was laying on the grass, near a sakura tree nearby.

"Mother." She sighed. "I don't know what to do, anymore. My life seems ordinary. Why don't I have fun? Why don't I enjoy life like you used to?" As she thought about it more, a stranger was standing right beside her with a bouquet of nadeshiko flowers.

"Hello, there. Are you familiar with Mrs. Nadeshiko Kinomoto?" The kind, stern voice asked. This caught Sakura by surprised.

"Uh-uh, yes! She was my mother!" She nervously announced. The kind stranger in the brown trench coat frowned.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

"Oh," She didn't know what to say. "Well, I remembered my mother saying something about 'Seizing the moment and not dwelling in the past.' I think…" She thought about it a moment too long, earning her an odd look from the stranger in front of her. "Ah, yes! I believe, my father said to me that my mother did not want me to grieve over her passing for too long that I may never return to a normal life again. So, I am respecting her wishes, but I do believe she never left me in the first place." For a moment, while looking down at the grave, a flicker of sadness raced quickly over her face, then instantly left. "She's everywhere, you know that? She watches over me like a guardian angel." She smiled, reminding the stranger of Nadeshiko's smile.

"You do have Nadeshiko's features. I know for a fact, she would be very proud of you right now." She smiled, making Sakura smile.

"How did you know my mother?" She asked, curiously.

"Why, I've known her for many years now. I met her the first time we came here to Japan from Hong Kong. Oh, yes. She was a lovely young woman, that she was. She was a family friend. It was only this week, my eldest daughter told me of her passing. "

"Oh." She was listening intently. "Would you like to join me for lunch this evening? I'd love to hear more of your stories with my mother. You see, she had died when I was only three years old and I don't really know much about her, other than the stories my father and my brother tell me. "

"That sounds like a lovely idea. How about some tea at my house? It's just a few blocks from here."

"Sure, I'd love to. A friend of my mother's is a friend of mine. " They both chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name." She very sweetly asked.

"Oh, dear. I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Yelan Li. You must be Sakura Kinomoto. I've heard so much about you." She smiled at the girl who had no clue that she was standing right in front of the Queen of Hong Kong..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Ok, this is one of those stories I wrote so LOOOOOOOONNNGGGG ago and I happen to find it. Yeah, all the chapters are in one, yet it's not complete. No ending. Not sure whether I should continue. I was 12.24.05 when I started it. I was on and off with this one. (Kinda gives you a preview of my past relationships. Haha. XP) Anyway, if you read all the way through, please tell me how you like it or not like it. I was young when I made this, so I probably took little scenes from other stories and/or movies and connected to form this story. You might also noticed big gaps, changing of personalities, etc. because I never really looked back. I went by memory. Stubborn or lazy? Either one, I was both**_. So, thanks for reading and please review!!!_**

-


	2. Counting to Ten

**A.N. **It wasn't until today (April 11) I realized I should stop being lazy and separate the chapters. I had a total of 38 pages of the first 10 chapters. Hopefully, I've finished chapter 11 by now.

**CREATED:** December 24, 2005 - - Sad Christmas Eve Day. Motivated me to write this story tho! hehe.

**PUBLISHED:** April 7, 2007

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2: Counting to Ten**

YELAN'S HOUSE (MANSION)

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Li. " She said as she had set her umbrella near the coat rack. Sakura had followed her mother's friend to this extravagant luxury home near the park.

"Thank you, my dear. Please, call me Yelan." She smiled. "My late husband and I visit here a couple times a year before he decided to stay in Hong Kong for good, then soon Japan began a distant memory of our past." Yelan said as she hung her coat on the rack.

"Really?" She was amazed at this woman's stories. Sakura was taken aback from the portraits of her family members, they were beautifully painted in a Chinese silk, from what she concluded. Yelan had noticed Sakura staring at the portraits.

"This portrait is a portrait of my late husband, Xiao Li. We both were born in China and came here for family matters. You see, your mother and father were our neighbors back then. She was very sweet. " She led Sakura to the living room. Yelan began to talk about how Sakura's mother used to visit her family almost everyday, coming through that door warmly with new and exciting stories. A thought came across, she had to admit, her parents had gotten married at a very young age. And due to Nadeshiko's conditions, she had ended her life prematurely as well. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the thought that her mom and dad were very happy with each other. She just hopes she'd be able to find her Prince Charming, like her mother found her father. Like that would ever happen. She brushed away her fantasies of that fictional character.

"She got along with all my daughters and my son too, when he was born. " She took a deep breath. "We had no idea she was so ill. The last time we saw her, she was as health as any person can be. " She paused a moment and allowed Sakura to speak for a while.

"Yes, we all didn't know. It seemed like a dream, more of a nightmare, seeing my mother laying in her bed, almost lifeless. I was young, so I didn't really understand the meaning of death until I witnessed my family and I lost her for good." She fought the tears that were threatening to come out. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew she was right. There was no way to fill in the huge gap in her heart after growing up without a mother. She remembered one day, her first day in third grade.

Sakura was such a cheerful child, despite losing her mother just a few years before. Everyone knew everyone, but of course, the town was very small and word gets out quickly in her part of town. Sakura couldn't be more excited to finally go to school after a long, fun-filled summer, that almost exhausted her for days. Once she entered her classroom, her friends, Tomoyo and Eriol were not too far. Once it was recess, some of the kids began to get to know one another. Then, they began to talk about what their mommy's and daddy's did for a living.

_"What does your mommy do?" Asked a little boy in red._

_"I don't have a mommy. " She answered, thinking that was the right thing to say._

_"What do you mean 'you don't have a mommy'? Everyone has a mommy!" The kids thought that she was joking and began laughing as if half-expecting for her to join them. _

_"But …I … don't … have …a… mommy!" Sakura screamed with all her might. They paused to look at her but began to laugh again. Tears threatened to come out._

_"You big bullies! Sakura doesn't have a mommy! So, leave her alone!" Tomoyo bravely defended her, but the kids continued to laugh._

_"Yeah, you guys don't even know how it feels like to live without any one of your parents! So, SHUT UP!" Eriol screamed, pouring out words of strong empathy for Sakura. _

That was the first and only time both Sakura and Tomoyo has ever seen Eriol so angry. After that, he was always so calm and the rational one out of the three. Despite her friends helping her out, those five words rang in her head everyday, till this very day. "_I don't have a mommy… I don't have a mommy… I don't have a mommy… I don't have a mommy… "_

" I don't have a mommy…." She said, bare a whisper.

"Oh, I'm sorry, child. I didn't mean to make you cry and remember a horrible time of the past. I'm terribly sorry. Let us change the subject then." She felt sympathy for the girl.

"Oh, no. Please, don't. I really would like to talk about my mother. No one really has, with me anyways." She wanted to know. She really wanted to know her mother from another person's perspective. "The only time I learn more about her is when she talks to me. In my dreams, that is." She unknowingly had formed a sad smile, almost angelic like to Yelan's eyes.

"Ok. We shall then." She smiled, erasing her nonsense thoughts, as one of the maids brought out the tea they will be serving. They had chatted for a while that led to a bit of laughter and more laughs. It was half past seven.

"Oh, child! We seem to have lost track of time. I hope I hadn't kept you away from anything." '_..or anyone.'_ She thought to herself. Sakura was a lovely girl, perfect for her Xiao Lang, her son.

"Oh, no. It's ok. I enjoyed this more than anything. But I suppose I should go. I really appreciated this, Yelan-san. I hope I was not an intrusion." She hugged the elderly woman.

"Of course not! You are welcome here anytime!" She walked her out the living room. "Now, stop by anytime. I'd love to have you as company again!"

"Ok. I'll be sure to visit soon! Thank you for having me again! Bye!" Sakura left and Yelan closed the door and sighed. Then her eyes shot open as a sleepy twenty-year-old with unruly chestnut hair walked down the stairs, yawning and scratching his stomach.

"Hey, mother. How long was I out for?" He asked, stretching his abdominal muscle. She sighed again.

_'Perfect timing. Xiao Lang.' _She thought to herself.

"Not long, sweetheart." She clenched her teeth.

"Who was that?" His piercing amber eyes fixed upon his mother.

"An old friend of mine.." _'…'s …daughter, whom I think is just perfect for you yet you wouldn't come down when you were suppose to WHEN she was here! Instead, nearly give your poor mother a heart attack, seeing you with a different hussy every night for dinner, who those girls are only out for your good-looks and money! Geez… what a dense son I raised!'_ She tried to calm herself down by closing her eyes.

"Mother?"

She counted to ten. _'One… two… three… four_.'

"Mother?"

_'…… five…… six……seven…' _

"Mother! What had gotten into you?"

_'eight. nine. ten!' _She opened her eyes seeing his angry/confused face and simply replied.

"Yes, son?" She gave him the oddest smile, almost creepy-like too.

"Never mind, mother. I guess, I should be going. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you again." He walked to find his shoes.

"It's ok, Xiao Lang, I understand how busy you've been attending to the family's business and all. You may go." She waved to him and left to go upstairs. She didn't bother telling Xiao Lang about Sakura.

"Bye to you too, mother." He said sarcastically. And opened the door looking back at his mother leaving and was leave himself when he accidentally bumps into a figure right outside the door, forcing both of them fall backwards. He heard an 'ouch!' and someone fall in front of him. He took a moment before opening his eyes. " Watch where you're going!"

"I'm so sorry!" He heard a sweet, almost angelic voice, then he opened his eyes. "I didn't mean to barge in on you like that. I was just about to ring the doorbell, and-and … " His eyes laid on this beauty brunette goddess that sat in front of him, apologizing with such concern in her eyes… "Well, you see, I was just here a few minutes ago, and I seem to have forgotten my umbrella!" … and babbling too. She was laughing nervously. Why? He wondered.

"Your umbrella?" Xiao Lang questioned and picked himself up and offered a hand to the petite beauty. She hadn't noticed, until he got up, that the person she just bumped into was terribly handsome and fit too. She took the offer with hesitation.

"Well, yes. You see. It's sort of sprinkling right now and I just remembered I left my umbrella here. So, I came back for it." Xiao Lang looked around the coat rack and found a umbrella that was green with light pink blossom pedals. He picked it up.

"Is this yours?" He saw her face light up.

"Yes it is! Thank you so much!" She smiled as he handed the umbrella to her. He could help but smile too. It was something about this girl that he couldn't hold back a smile for. So he figured, since it was only her, and she obviously didn't know him at all, he'd smile just for her.

"You're welcome." He rubbed his chest, making sure she saw it. And bingo.

"Oh my goodness! I've hurt you! I am so sorry! My brother always said I had a hard head, I didn't think he meant it literally!" _'Stop babbling!' _Sakura internally lectured. _"_Um. Um. Let me make it up to you! I feel awful! I'm such a klutz!" She frantically tried to think of something to do for the poor man she bumped into. "Do you like sushi?"

"Yes, I do happen to like sushi." He answered standing with a straight back, rather coolly. _'What a dumb question, Sakura! Could you have asked a stupider question!?'_

"So… you do?" She asked, getting an odd look from him and a hesitant nod. _'Great. Sakura. Wait a go! Proving yourself wrong… AGAIN! He DID just say it! DUH!'_ "Um, well, I know a great sushi restaurant nearby here. I think, about four blocks from here. It's really great! I promise! My treat!" _'Stop babbling, Sakura! You look like a babbling baboon right about now! And stop drooling over this guy you barely just met!' _She engaged herself to a short mental battle with herself. "What do you say?" She looked for any signs of rejection? Acceptance? Anything to make this awkward silence die down.

"I was heading out anyways to get a bite to eat. Let's go." He grabbed his coat; but before he closed the door, from the inside, you can hear Xiao Lang ask:

"I didn't get your name." He said.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"Well, Sakura Kinomoto. My name's Syaoran Li." He smiled at her and Sakura giggled a bit.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Syaoran." And with that the door shut closed and from the upper stairs of the Li household, stood Yelan Li with the biggest grinning. Hearing every word spoken between Syaoran and Sakura, she was at last satisfied with this collision of people. Literally! After staying at her spot for a moment, she headed for her bedroom, thoughtfully thinking how beautiful her future grandchildren will turn out to be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_THANKS FOR READING! _**


	3. The Small Town of Tomoeda, Japan

**Chapter 3: The Small Town of Tomoeda, Japan**

It turned out, Sakura and Syaoran enjoyed each other's company last night. Although, he had a lot to say, sarcastically, Sakura had gotten used to it already. Syaoran had asked Sakura to give him a 'tour' around Tomoeda, since it's been awhile since he's been here and he lost all his ropes around the place. After that, they began to see more of each other in the next two weeks.

SAKURA AND TOMOYO'S APARTMENT

"So?" Tomoyo stated out of the blue.

"So?" Sakura repeated. She had been playing this game for the last week or so now, and frankly Tomoyo was getting impatient.

"Oh, come on. Sakura. You can tell me. What's going on? You've been awfully more cheerful these past few days than I've ever seen you! Even more cheerful than the day you got Kero!" She had a point.

"Ah, Kero. I miss that ferocious feline." She trailed off…

"OH, Sakura! Don't change the subject!" She was getting agitated. Sakura laughed.

"Ok, Reilly. You want to really know?" She motioned for her to come closer.

"Yeah, uh-huh!"

"Really want to?" She stalled for a while.

"Sakura! Tell me or you're not invited to my wedding!" Sakura knew she was joking.

"Oh, wow. Tomoyo. That really hurts! To go as far as excluding your maid of honor in your wedding, just to know about the man I'm seeing, is just going too far." She faked it but Tomoyo fell for it. "Really, Tomoyo. Ouch!" She laid on the sofa, pretending to be very emotional damaged.

"Ok, Sakura." She was defeated. Flopping beside her on the sofa "I'm sorry, I was just kidding about the whole 'not invited' thing. I just wanted to know---" She paused in the middle of her sentence and looked at Sakura. " A man you're seeing?!?!" She was getting all excited.

"Took you long enough!" They laughed and Tomoyo hugged Sakura.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sooo happy for you!" She giggled.

"Thanks, Tomoyo!" Sakura watched her friend get all worked up about this new guy.

"So, what's he like? When will I meet him? Is he going to my wedding? Do I already know him? Is he that boy from----" She bombarded her with all these questions, she couldn't answer all at once.

"Whoa, Tomoyo! We're not even dating yet!" This caused Tomoyo to stop for a moment.

"What? But aren't you seeing him?" She questioned.

"Yes, but only three times, I hardly call them dates of any sort. And besides, they were only times with circumstances, like accidentally knocking him down or wanting to sight see over here." Tomoyo interrupted.

"It seems to me that all the sight seeing he wants to see is you!"

"Tomoyo!" She blushed and Tomoyo just laughed at her elementary behavior.

"Well, I want to meet him, anyways." She declared.

"Well, you can't, Tomoyo. Not today, anyways. He's visiting one of his relatives here, I think. Ha!" Tomoyo gave Sakura one of her 'uhhuh, sure.' looks and then she pouted and announced:

"Next time, then." She smiled as she got up to pick up the phone. "Oh, hi! Eriol! Watcha up to?" she paused and then she responded by an 'ohh' that led to many 'uh-huh's' and then finally "Ok. We'll be here. Ok. Love you. Bye." She hung up. "Ok. Sakura-san, we got to go now. Eriol's waiting!" She grabbed two coats. "Come on, now. Move."

"Why do I have to go?" Sakura lazily moved out of the sofa.

"Because.. do you remember that kid that played with us when we were three or four?"

"Vaguely." Sakura muffled into a pillow. "What about him?"

"I don't know, Eriol just said he's in town and trying to reconnect back to his roots here in Japan." She hurriedly moved from the kitchen to the living room. "Now let's go."

"Can't he reconnect somewhere else? I'm tired."

"Well, too bad. Both of them really wants us to be there. So, move it or I'll make you move." This coming from the great and powerful Tomoyo, Sakura wasn't going to think twice before moving.

"Ok. ok. I'm getting up!" She said, defeated. She took the coat Tomoyo offered her. Tomoyo smiled down at her as Sakura fixed herself up.

"Since we'll be taking awhile getting there by limo, mind as well stop by a boutique or two and you can tell me ALL about this new guy you're 'seeing'" She linked arms with Sakura as she rolled her eyes in defeat. There was no getting past Tomoyo when her mind's set.

AT THE CAFÉ

"So, my little cute descendent. How's Hong Kong? How's royal life treating you, ay?" Jamie stared at Syaoran who was obviously bored to death. He sighed. "Look. You're in Japan now, no one here really knows you're the prince heir of Hong Kong's Empire, Syaoran." Syaoran continued to glare at him, he hated being called by his first name. "Here in Japan, it's different. There's no 'Your Highness' this, 'Your Highness' that, ok? Japan has modernized faster than it is in China. There are no royalists here in Japan. You remember that." Syaoran rolled his eyes but Eriol continued, "These girls don't know we're a part of a royal bloodline, and I'm not willing to take my chances and risk hurting them in any way."

"Now, why on earth have you brought me here to meet some girls then?" Syaoran retorted.

"Because, you may not remember, considering your attention span is no bigger than a grain of rice, these two ladies were close childhood friends of ours. I doubt you remember them. They are the first two to ever treat us as human beings instead of royal objects of which you seem to get so used to, apparently." He stated clear as day, making Syaoran getting more frustrated.

"Of course, I don't remembered! Obviously, they are beneath us! They'd ought to be blind AND deaf or really stupid, to not know your royal roots for all these years! We are royal descendents of the Li Clan! I will not stoop down to the low level of simple commoners as they are! For all I know, if they found out we are princes of another country, they'd fall down to our feet and beg to be our whores." He snobbishly retorted back. Commoners back in Hong Kong were always poor and unsanitary. Whores were even worse, they were the lowest of the low kind of females in Hong Kong.

"Well," Eriol maintaining his cool, but had a hint of anger in his voice. Eriol was used to Syaoran talking like that, but what he just said had crossed the line. "In a matter of fact, one of them is my fiancée, so allow me to warn you." He grabbed him by the collar from across the café table. "They are not the whores you bring home every night! Speak ill of any one of them, and you'll be sorry. Just you wait, you ungrateful ingrate of a prince." He held on to his grip with a stern face.

" Wow, coming from a guy who ran away from his royal duties to the Li family." Syaoran said, sarcastically. "What happened to the old Prince Eriol? The Prince Eriol who didn't let any girl come between our friendship and our royal duties! The Eriol I looked up to, Goddammit!!" He was fuming on, he was disgusted. "Now, you're all whipped, by not many, but only one girl." He said in all seriousness, knowing darn well that Eriol hated being called 'Prince'. Eriol had already let go of his collar and Syaoran was dusting himself off. In the past, while Syaoran was going through tough

Before Syaoran was born, Eriol's parents had died in a tragic plane crash. Eriol was only two in a half years old, leaving him with no other family in the world, after his parents died. His parents had requested, before their death, that Eriol were to be sent to Japan to live with his twenty-five year-old godmother, Akizuki Nakuru. The Li family had accompanied him to Japan to meet Nakuru. She was a lovely character, perfect to be Eriol's guardian. That was the first time Eriol and Syaoran met Tomoyo and Sakura.

"You think, you're all high and mighty now because you're going to be crowned 'King' of Hong Kong in a couple of months. Messing with a lot of girls, hmph." Eriol smirked, in disgust. "Soon, the Elders are going to force you into considering marriage. You'll either find a girl willing to marry you for your position and wealth or a girl who'd marry you for you and not for what you have in possession either, which I highly doubt she will fall for you the way you are now, you toffee-nosed brat. But, if by miracle, you find that one girl, I bet she'll just pass you by like all the other good things in your life. And then, you'll see how it feels to be '_whipped_.' " Jamie stated, challenging Syaoran to a death-stare match.

"Honey?" Eriol heard the voice of his sweet and had ended the match, giving a lasting glance stating they will finish this another time. Syaoran sat there, as Eriol's eerie words rang in his head.

"Hi, my sweet." He charming grabbed Tomoyo and gave her the most passionate kiss he could give her … in public. She giggled as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Hello to you too." She blushed, madly as she sat down. They smiled at each other.

"Li, this is my beautiful future bride Tomoyo." He bragged. " Tomoyo, this is my ungrateful little descendent, Li." He introduced them, Tomoyo giggled.

"It's nice to finally meet with you again, Li-kun." She smiled at him. He offered a short nod to her greeting. He ignored the glare Eriol sent him.

"Anyway, honey. Where's ---" He spoke as he clenched his teeth.

"Oh, yeah. I left Sakura-chan in the boutique across the street. I told her this was a special occasion and that she should dress up a bit from her casual attire. Although, I had not realized how wrong I was." Syaoran listened intently once hearing Sakura's name, but had missed the last remark she said, for it was because there stood the beauty he had met earlier that month: Sakura.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. Tomoyo-san had to dress me up, Eriol-san." Sakura had not caught sight of Syaoran yet. "SOO? What's the special occasion?" Eriol pulled a seat next to Tomoyo, also away from Syaoran. By the time, Syaoran had noticed very detail of her gorgeous figure, Sakura looked up and met with Syaoran's amber eyes. He smirked, widely.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said. Sakura had missed the sarcasm in his comment. She smiled back.

" Hi, Li-kun. It's nice to see you again." She replied. Tomoyo and Eriol darted glances from Sakura to Syaoran and back to each other.

"You two know each other?" Eriol and Tomoyo asked almost in unison. They looked at each other, baffled. Sakura just sat there, nervously smiling.

"Small world, isn't it?" Syaoran rhetorically stated as giving off a cynical smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Thanks for Reading! _**


	4. The Cruel Game Jealousy Plays on You

**Chapter 4: The Cruel Game Jealousy Plays on You**

For the whole day, Eriol and Tomoyo had been chatting away about their upcoming wedding. To Syaoran, he didn't mind because he was concentrating solely on the beautiful creature in front of him; but for Sakura, she wished she was in the conversation, because being aware that she was stared at, made her a tad bit uncomfortable. Sure, he was handsome, and very, VERY attractive, and to her surprise, he was interested in her too! But still, Sakura had her priorities organized and standards set, especially when a new person, that certain fellow, enters her life. She had a high head over her shoulders and she vowed not to let a guy, she barely even knew, ruin that for her, again. So, she decided to sit here, forcefully engage herself into Eriol and Tomoyo's wedding talk, and smile glance at Syaoran to ensure that she is not interested in him. It worked for awhile but side-glance smiles at him seemed she was very interested.

_'Wait a go, Sakura. He's still staring at you. Make him stop! It's creepy. Talk to him or something, so he has a reason, at least, to stare at you. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Shut up now and talk! Oh, great! Now you're staring at him too! Is this a freakin' staring contest or something?' _It was true. Sakura had been staring straight at Syaoran, while she was having a mental battle with herself.

"So---" She began but was immediately interrupted.

"Sakura, did you ever realize how beautiful your eyes are?" He asked, mesmerized.

"Well, um. Thank you." She stumbled to say as her face turned crimson red. He thought this was very cute, but he doesn't go for only cute.

"Well, " He smiled. "they aren't. They look like the color of sewage." He said, rather coldly. She was appalled but she didn't want to show her anger. Eriol and Tomoyo stopped their conversation to listen in on what she was going to say, after all, they did just hear Syaoran's rude comment. Syaoran was ready for Sakura to look away and get angry or respond with a lame comeback.

"Well, Li-kun." She said, rather sweetly, yet as cold as Syaoran's comment was. "Thank you. That's the first time I've heard that before. I wonder. Did you ever realize how your eyes glow in the Sun, but it never seems to take away that ugly smug on your face?" She smiled." Oh, wait. That was your smile." She added, in a polite manner. She kept the same sweet smile throughout the whole time she talking. Tomoyo and Eriol tried to hold back a laugh or at least smile. "Oh, will you look at that, our drinks have arrived." A very young, polite waiter brought the four different smoothies to their table. When, he arrived at Sakura's side and gently set her smoothies down in front of her, she politely said:

"Thank you, sir." And gave him the most beautiful smile Syaoran has ever seen Sakura give, especially after that comment, he was in surprise all the time with her. Then, he saw the waiter give Sakura an equally polite smile and said:

"You're welcome, ma'am. Is there anything I can get for you?" They began their polite short conversation. To Syaoran, he didn't like how this conversation was going.

She thought about it for a short moment. "Ah, yes. There is something. If it's not too much trouble, may I have a cherry to go with this smoothie, please?" She asked, innocently. He smiled at her and said:

"Right away, ma'am. Excuse me." With that, he left to go find some cherries. Sakura shortly watched his departure for cherries and quickly stared back at Syaoran.

"So?" She broke the silence. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She challenged him, and knowing Syaoran, he never backs down from a challenge. Eriol and Tomoyo still continued to listen contently at their two friends' conversation while silently drinking their smoothies. Before he could say anything, the waiter from before came back with a small bowl of cherries. "Oh, thank you so much! I love cherries!" She reached inside her purse to pay for them but the waiter stopped her.

"Oh, it's ok, ma'am. It's on the house." He said, politely. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you." She sincerely said. She looked at his name tag. "Um. Wally? Is it?"

"Yes." He responded with a smile.

"Thank you, Wally-san. But you really mustn't. I'm a customer, I should pay for it, at least. It's really sweet of you, but ---" She tried to explain.

"It's ok. Anything for a beautiful lady." He smiled down at her, making Sakura blush. "Now, is there anything else you'd like me to do for you?" Syaoran noticed he was flirting with her, he was getting very irritated by this fake waiter. Making his Sakura blush, now that's just crossing the line.

"Oh, no, Wally-san. This is really enough for me, thank you! I really apprec----" Before she could finish her sentence, Syaoran finish it for her.

"She appreciates it. Now, move along, Wally-boy." He said, while moving closer to Sakura and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Seeing the hint of disappointment in the waiter's face, Sakura looked at Syaoran, with bewildered eyes. He smiled a boyish grin to her and then looked up with serious eyes towards the poor waiter. "You can go now. Thank you." He said, impatiently. He was surprised the waiter held up a front and smiled at him.

" Yes, sir." He looked at Sakura, who gave him an apologetic smile. With that he left to serve another table with a few pretty girls and he was chatting away with them. He hated being called 'sir' but Syaoran smiled in satisfaction for his victory over Sakura, then turned to Sakura, who was fuming.

"Excuse me." She pushed his arm off of her, angrily. "What was that for?" He laughed at her pouted expression.

"First off: You're Excused." He said while he took a cherry and ate it. "Second: You're Welcome. I know how you wanted him off your case, so I brushed him aside for you. You're so predictable." He moved away from Sakura and back to his seat. He sat there with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face! I'm do not ----" Her sentence was rudely interrupted by an annoying squeal. It sounded like:

"Syaoooooo-san!!!"

'Oh, great.' Was the expression Syaoran had. Then, a squealing blonde came bouncing into Syaoran's lap.

"Hey, sweetie. Miss me?" Her dark green eyes pierced into Syaoran's amber eyes.

"Hardly. What are you doing here, Marcie?" He asked, very irritated.

"Came here from Hong Kong for you, baby!" She said. "I know, you were dying here at Japan without me, so I came to you instead! Isn't that great?" Dying without her near was far from the truth. The reason he was willing to go to Japan with his mother was because he was able to get away from his crazy ex-girlfriend. It has appeared Marcie didn't know the concept of 'ex' because she was still hanging on to Syaoran like a mosquito that will never go away.

"Marcie, you're not suppose to be here!" He whispered rather loudly.

"So? I thought, you wanted me here." She pouted a little. That wasn't really attractive when she pouts like that, it annoyed Syaoran. On the other hand, when Sakura pouted, Syaoran felt obligated to kiss away her pouts until she shows her beautiful smile again.

"Marcie. I've told you before. You and thinking don't mix. Now, if you will ----" Before he was done telling her to leave, Sakura and Tomoyo were getting up, as well as Eriol.

"If you will excuse us," Tomoyo began.

"We'll leave you two alone." Eriol said, coldly.

"It seems you two have a lot to catch up on." Sakura said, not even looking at Syaoran in the eye. He knew had hurt her already by the appearance of his ex-girlfriend. Somehow, knowing he hurt Sakura, it had hurt him more.

"Wait!" He pleaded for them to come back.

"Well, it was nice meetin' ya'll too." Marcie said, sarcastically, when they were no longer in earshot distance. "Now, where were weeee---" Syaoran had dropped Marcie on the chair beside them.

"God, Marcie. Will you ever give up?" He said before racing to follow them out the door. Leaving the ignorant woman alone.

"Never, Syaoran. If I can't have you then no one will." She said to herself as she saw Syaoran smile as he wrapped his arm around that petite brunette with the phone up to her ear as they turned the corner, out of her sight. An evil scheme to get back her former lover was formulating in the airhead for a brain of hers.


	5. A Tiny Ounce of Hope

**Chapter 5: A Tiny Ounce of Hope**

AT TOWN CENTRAL

"What are we doing here?" Syaoran asked. His arm was already unwrapped from Sakura's waist because if he hadn't, Sakura threatened to kick him where the sun don't shine. Obviously, he answered back with an inappropriate comment, like: 'Would you like to have a sneak peek where to kick?' He said before with a seductive smile.

"Sakura-chan got a phone call from one of her employees, saying the delivery guy messed up an order or something." Tomoyo answered him. They walked in silence the whole way until Syaoran asked another question.

"And why didn't we take a car, instead of walking three blocks?" They all glared at him.

"It is because this is a small town and we don't need a car to go around the town. We can walk around the whole town and still stop by stores and shops and get back to the same spot within an hour or two. Depending if you're with Tomoyo and/or Sakura-chan." Eriol answered for the girls. "Besides, this town discourages car usage, unless commuting from one town to another. Rarely, you'd say a car drive by in this peaceful town."

"Stores and work buildings are not too far from any home. That's what I like about this town. Nothing gets too old for anything!" Sakura complimented. "And, besides, this town has the most beautiful cherry blossoms this time of year!" She giggled as she and Tomoyo ran pass the park's pathways.

"Then that means she hadn't been to other places, has she?" He asked Eriol who was left behind.

"On the contrary, she has. Numerous times, with her father and brother. Over the past several years, her father took her and her brother to another place over the summer. She's been to London, Paris, Iceland, China, the United States, like Hawaii, California, New York, Canada, Africa, Brazil, Eygpt, Germany, Portugal, England, all sorts of places. That's why she knows many different dialects. Her father tells her the next destination the following year and she somehow learns one of the dialects within five month's passing prior to the traveling to that place. I believe, she knows fluently Japanese, of course, English, German, Latin, Chinese, French, a little Spanish, and maybe others that I may not know of. She's a very talented woman."

"I can see that. " Both of them were watching Tomoyo and Sakura swinging on the swing set. "Did you say she went to China at all?" Eriol thought about it for a moment.

"I do believe that was the first trip her father took them after her mother had died. Why?"

"So, that's why she knows Chinese fluently?" He sounded amazed, allowing Eriol to raise an eyebrow at his curiosity.

"Yes, she does. She's a mystery, that girl. She always has." Eriol now smiling at Syaoran's further curiosity of the sweet Sakura he happened to be staring at. "Why? Li, why have you taken Sakura an interest all of a sudden?" He suspiciously asked.

"No reason." Was all he gave. He was distracted by a lost memory of his childhood reoccurred in his thoughts.

**FLASHBACK **

_'Daddy! Daddy? Where are you?' A curious little Japanese girl walking through a cherry blossom field. It appeared this little girl was lost from her father and had not realized the time. She was full of energy and optimism that she'll be able to find her lost father in no time. As she continued her journey to find her long, lost father (which wasn't very long, really. She just walked off wandering like she always does.) , she stumbled across a crying little boy in a funeral's dress suit. She approached him with sympathy written in her face._

_"What's wrong, little wolf?" She asked, giving him the nickname 'little wolf' do to how his messy hair somehow forming two little wolf ears on his head. The little boy immediately looked up to see a sweet little girl about his age in a light pink sundress and quickly wiped his tears._

_"Nothing's wrong! Leave me alone!" He yelled, turning away from the compassionate little girl. Hoping the little girl had left, he looked at where the girl would have been. 'Wow, she's gone.' He thought to himself for a moment._

_"So, are you going to tell me?" A squeaky little voice said from beside him. He jumped a little from her sudden position away from her._

_"How did ---" He was going to ask her how did she move so quickly but he saw her smiling, brightly, to him. He noticed how her eyes had glowed an unusual emerald color. _

_"Why are you crying?" She asked as if crying was a daily thing to do._

_"I'm not crying! Boys don't cry! Water got in my eyes!" He tried to cover up his tears. She continued to smile. He began to think she was crazy always smiling like that, even when someone's sad._

_"I can see that." She replied, being fully aware he was really crying, but decided to play along. "Did something sad happen?"_

_"Yes! It's none of your business but my father died yesterday and today they're burying him and taking him away from me! And it's all my fault!" He blurted out and immediately covered his mouth before he said anything further._

_"Oh." She looked at him with smiling eyes. Even when her lips don't form a smile, her eyes do for it. "I see. So, that's why you're so sad, today?" He made a small nod, almost unnoticed to the little girl. "My mommy was taken away from me too, last year."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, in a low voice. He sympathized for the little girl. He had been crying for several minutes now, only thinking about himself, and then he realized other people were going through the same thing too. And just when he felt like he was all alone in the world, this little girl suddenly appeared, under the great big cherry blossom tree._

_"It's ok, and you don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault, she went to heaven." She said, politely. 'Heaven?' The little sad boy had never heard about what happens in heaven, although he heard a lot of stories about it but really never knew what it was for. He was curious, so he urged the little girl to tell him more._

_"What's heaven?" He asked._

_"Heaven. Hmm." She thought about it for a short moment. "Heaven is where God lets good people, like your daddy and my mommy, live in clouds and have wings to fly. My daddy calls them our guardian angels who watches over us, so we'll always be happy and safe." She explained. "It's no one's fault when someone passes away to go to heaven. Not mine and certainly not yours!" She smiled, cheering up the little boy a little bit. She continued. "Even though, we can't see them, no more, they're there with us, forever. In our hearts." She gently touched the spot where his heart is. She giggled and he blushed, red. "I bet, your daddy's watching over you right now, and I don't think he's very happy seeing you cry right now, is he?" She said, very firmly. But her firm expression quickly dissolved into a smile. She reached into her small purse with pink pedals on it. She took out a pink handkerchief with S.K. embroidered in the corner of it. "Here." She gladly handed it to him. He hesitantly took it and wiped his tears away. _

_"Th-Thank you." He stumbled to say in a low voice. He had never been this polite to anyone before. Maybe it's because this little girl treated him like a normal human being instead of treating like what he was, a royal heir. _

_"You're very welcome." She smiled again, making him give her a faint boyish smile. "I hope you're feeling better now." She smiled and he smiled back. "You're cute when you smile!" She giggles, not really paying attention to the shade of red that overtook his natural skin color._

_He was about to tell her she was too. but a manly voice yelled out a name he hardly could hear. "Sakura! Sakura!" She heard again. The little girl jumped. _

_"Oh, that's my daddy!" She yelled, in pure joy. "It was nice meeting you, Little Wolf!" She smiled at him, seeming like that was the last smile he'll ever see from her. He clutched onto the little amulet that was hanging from his neck. He was sadden to see her go, even though he never nothing about her, only that she was HIS guardian angel._

_"Wait!" he hollered before she turned around to leave.. She turned to face him with a peculiar face. "Um… um…" he stuttered to find his lost for words. She raised an eyebrow. "Here!" He grabbed his father's amulet around his neck and handed it to her, while looking down at the ground. She still stood there, looking at him. He looked up at her, wondering why she hadn't taken it yet. And when he looked up, she gave him the biggest smile she could give him and gently took the amulet from his hands._

_She moved closer toward him with the amulet still in her tiny hands._

_"Thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek. She looked at him again. "I'll treasure this forever!" She said with a grin. With that, she turned and ran towards the voice that was supposedly calling her. He watched her run until she was out of sight and then cupped the spot on his cheek she had kissed. Thinking about it, he blushed harder than ever. He looked down at the handkerchief he used to wipe his tears. He forgot to give it back to her. she had left it behind with him. He smiled down at it, remembering her beautiful smile and mesmerizing emerald eyes. From there on, he decided green was his favorite color. _

_"No... thank you. I'll treasure you forever, my cherry blossom." He whispered into the wind, hoping she had heard him. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

He remembered how he was given extra hardcore training because he had 'lost' the amulet his father left for him to wear always as a married heir when taking the throne, although he didn't technically 'loose' it, per say, he basically gave it away someone, whom he forgot who. But he wasn't going to tell the Elders that side of the story. The reason his father gave it to him was because it symbolized the union of two people in the Li family. It was passed down from generation to generation to the future King of Hong Kong and his Queen. It was a confusing exchange. The current Queen will give a similar amulet to the heir while the current King would give his amulet to the heir's future significant other. It had the colors black and white. At the marital ceremony, the two amulets were to connect, symbolizing union, as said before, like yin and yang. He lost the black part of the whole amulet. Syaoran had lost his yin to his yang.

He figured he'd find the girl who he gave the other half of the amulet. It was hand-crafted by one of his very important ancestors and there was no amulet like it. So, he truly believed he gave that other half of the amulet to that girl for a reason and that's why he was searching for her or how else was the reason he gave it away so easily to the first person who was ever nice to him and she happened to be a girl his age at the time? Coincidence? He thinks not. Even though, he doesn't believe in fate or 'we were meant to be' crap, he sensed a great deal of compassion coming from a girl that was sent to him that particular day for a reason. A reason he'll never quite understand until he reunites with that same little girl from his past. He was more determined to find her than ever in his entire life. The only obstacle that stood in his way was 'where to start'? She was one in million girls out there that could have visited Hong Kong during the passing of his father. He knew she was visiting because he remembered she didn't look like she was from around there at the time. All he remembered was that she had stunning emerald eyes and beautiful, soft auburn hair. Now, who could possibly look like that nowadays? He was troubled by this mysterious creature who saved him from eternal sorrow and seclusion.

"Li?" Eriol had broken his walk through memory lane. He saw this and he went on, "Sakura is a special one, that she is. I've known her and Tomoyo both all my life. They were like sisters to me then. But now, that I am marrying Tomoyo and she will be my wife, Sakura is my only _real _family I have left other than Tomoyo." Remembering how his guardian, Nakuru, had passed away a couple of months ago from an incurable disease, called cancer. He was devastated during that period and he remembered how Tomoyo and Sakura were his only comfort and escape from the loneliness and emptiness that was ready to swallow him whole. "If you're going to pursue her, fine be it. But if you so hurt a little hair on her head, so help me, I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Eriol threatened him with a smile. And walked pass him and approached the girls.

'_What was that all about? Eriol must be crazy.'_ He thought to himself, thinking about Eriol's warning. What did he mean by '_pursue her'_? _'He thinks I'm going to do something with Sakura!? Yeah, right! She's nothing to me! I did not fall for her! … Right?…..' _He confused himself more. And walked towards them.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to ruin all your fun…" Eriol began.

"It's ok, Eriol. You always do." Eriol gave a sour face. "Go on." Tomoyo urged.

"Anyway, Sakura-chan, don't you have to attend business in your store?"

"Oh, yes! Thanks for reminding me!" Sakura said.

"Ok, then. I almost forgot. Eriol and I have to pick out china patterns today. Will you be ok going by yourself?" Tomoyo asked, in a big-sisterly manner.

"Of course, big sister Tomoyo!" Sakura said.

"And naturally. I will accompany her, just in case she gets in trouble for being so hot. I will be there to protect her!" Syaoran said, dutifully.

"Ok, whatever, macho man!" Sakura patted him on the shoulder. "Bye, Tomoyo." She hugged Tomoyo.

"Take care, ok Sakura-chan?" She said as they pulled away from each other's embrace.

"Sure thing. With macho man over there, I most likely have to take care of both of us." They giggled.

"Ok, Sakura-chan." She smiled.

"Bye, Eriol-san." She hugged him, next.

"Listen to Tomoyo. She's right. You never know what Syaoran might do when we aren't around to protect you from him." He said jokingly.

"Will do." She laughed too.

"What is this? Make fun of Syaoran day?" He was getting irritated again.

"Maybe." She winked at him. "Ok, guys. We're off! Bye!" She waved at them as she walked to the other side of the park with Syaoran trailing not too far from her. And then, within two minutes, they were gone.

AT SAKURA'S FLOWER SHOP

"Hey, Lily-chan. What's wrong?" Sakura went behind the counter and laid her coat on top of the back counter.

"Well, Sakura-san, Tray-kun tried to---" This eighteen-year-old black-haired girl with glasses and an apron on, stopped at her tracks when she saw Syaoran right behind Sakura.

"What did Tray-chan do this time?"

"Oh my gosh, Sakura-san, we interrupted your date!" She ran to the back garden. "Great, Tray-kun! See, you told me to call Sakura-san, telling her it was an emergency, and now you got me to ruin her date with a HOT guy!" Sakura and Syaoran heard Lily yell from the front counter. Sakura needed to put an end to this.

"Now, Lily-chan!" She walked to the back garden. "Don't jump into conclusions! I was not on a date! I was with Tomoyo and Eriol before too and they had to leave! So, I got stuck with him, ok? WE ARE NOT DATING!" Syaoran heard Sakura yell a little too loud. A sweat drop formed in the back of his head. "Oh, my! Tray-kun! What happened?" Syaoran immediately walked back there to see the commotion. He found a boy, no much older than nineteen, with blackish-brown hair on the ground picking up a broken pot.

"It's not what it looks, Sakura-san. I accidentally tipped it over and this was the one I was suppose to deliver to Mrs. Jenison from her husband. But I saw the same kind of flowers over there, pink ones. But Lily here said those were carnations not roses, but then I remembered you saying you put the carnations on the other side and the ones over there were roses. So, I picked it up and dropped it off just a few minutes ago. Lily over there said that's not what Mr. Jenison ordered. Since, neither one of us took the order from him, we figured you might of." Tray explained, also glancing at the strange man behind her once and awhile. Sakura smiled.

"Mr. Jenison did order roses." Sakura tried to reason this situation. Tray stuck his tongue out on Lily and Lily did on him. "But the flowers over there are carnations."

"Exactly." Tray had a victory smile on yet it changed rather quickly. "What? But--"

"No, Tray." Sakura stopped him. "I believe I told you a week ago, that the carnations will be moved over there and the roses will be moved on that spot for more freezer space." Tray's mouth was wide open and Lily now had the victory smile. "But luckily, Mrs. Jenison is allergic to roses and knew Mr. Jenison was going to order flowers, like every year, for their anniversary. So, she called in this morning and changed the orders to similar flowers so Mr. Jenison won't get hurt knowing he chose the wrong flowers, again this year." Tray sighed in relieve.

"Your carelessness saved your butt again, Tray." Lily said. Sakura and Lily laughed while Tray sort of chuckled.

She walked back to the front counter to deal with the costumer who just walked in.

"Oh, and Tray, could both you and Lily clean up that mess? and then you two can call it a day."

"Ok, Sakura!" Both of them yelled back.

Syaoran had been watching the whole time. He was amazed. He waited until Lily and Tray left and the last costumer paid for his flowers.

"I'm quite astound, Miss Sakura." Sakura forgot Syaoran had followed her there.

"Thank you, I do what I can. The store is about ready to close in fifteen minutes. I better---" Before she turned away, she gasped. Syaoran had grabbed her by the waist and twirled her way to his arms, tightly. "What do you think you're doing?" He gazed intensely at her.

"I can go on forever looking into your beautiful eyes." He said, softly to her. He wasn't kidding, which made little Sakura sort of worry.

"But I thought you said my eyes were the color of ---" He interrupted her by pressing his lips onto hers. For some apparent reason, Sakura didn't stop him as she should have. She should have pushed him away. She should have not let him kiss her. She should have not even given him the time of day. She should have left him in the café with his bimbo of an ex-girlfriend earlier that day. But she didn't. She actually kissed him back, pulled him tightly to her, and let him kiss her longer than he ought to have! She didn't do all the things her mind told her not to. Maybe it was because his kisses were unbelievably amazing or that she was tired of telling herself all the should 's and should not 's. She knew from the bottom of her heart, she wanted to fall in love again, but the broken part of her heart was hesitant, very hesitant. Ok, maybe it _was_ the unbelievable kisses he planted on her lips that allowed her to loosen up a bit. Hey, harmless kissing never hurt anyone.

After their lips departed from one another, Syaoran had noticed Sakura's lips were swollen and very bright pink. He found it was very attractive on her, especially since he was the one to cause it to swell. He gave her a satisfying smirk.

"I want you, Sakura. And no matter how long it'll take, no matter how much pain it'll cause both of us, I'll make you mine. You can count on it." He said, very determined.

For the first time in her life, she was caught in a corner, like a scared rabbit. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. Syaoran had made her heart beat faster than it has ever felt it beat before. She had only known this guy for almost three weeks now, but something about him made it seem alright. She could say she felt safe when he was around. It's not that she couldn't handle him and his rude remarks, he was that someone she'd want to be with and can't, somehow. She couldn't explain it, but she knew in the end, she knew she'd wind up hurt by him or because of him. She would rather be hurt by someone who'd push her on the ground than be hurt by the one true person she'd loved and cared for. She didn't want to take those chances again.


	6. The Funny Thing Called Love

**Chapter 6: The Funny Thing Called Love**

It had been a week since their 'incident', and Sakura was trying to avoid seeing Syaoran. Well, actually, to the average person, per say, they'd assume Sakura was too busy to think of anything else than what she was already doing, considering her two best friends were getting married the following day. She knew to keep her mouth until the wedding ceremony and the honeymoon and possibly many more months after that, before telling Tomoyo what Syaoran had said to her.

Sakura watched as Tomoyo twirled around in her wedding dress. This momentous occasion called for much celebration. Tomoyo twirled Sakura around with her.

"Oh, Sakura, I cannot wait until I walk down that aisle!" She said, giggling.

"I know, you've dreamed of this moment since we were able to talk! God knows how long you've dreamed about it before then!" She laughed. After a long while of chatting, Tomoyo sighed.

"I just wonder what kind of a wife I will be for Eriol. He says he loves me no matter what, but still, there's plenty of time for him to change his mind." She said, worriedly.

"Now, just how will I explain this? Tomoyo," Sakura took a deep breath. "Eriol can be weird and obnoxious at times, and most of the time he's just Eriol, which is bad enough, but there's no doubt, in my mind, that he truly loves you. I mean, he did wait twelve years until your sixteenth birthday to ask your mother for permission to ask you out, which was the age you were allowed to date. Remember? Plus, your family loves him and so do you. So, don't worry. You two are perfect for each other! If someone were to ask me if I knew the most oddest couple, I'd totally point their direction to you two!" She added a small hint of humor into the comfort of her friend's cold feet. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura.

"Thank you, Sakura. I needed to hear that. But we aren't the oddest couple, we're just odd." she corrected her. Then they laughed.

"Ok, Tomoyo. So, no more worries?"

"No more worries." She giggled.

"Ok, good, because it's show time!" She dragged her friend to her feet. "Are you ready, Tomo?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She gave Sakura an assuring smile. "Let's go, I hear the music." She linked arms with her, heading towards the door.

The ceremony went by pretty quick, but for Sakura, it went awfully slow, considering how long she stood there in high heels. Eriol wore the simple groom's tuxedo, where his groom's men did also with lavender lies to match their female counterpart. Tomoyo had dressed her and two other bride's maids in cute lavender dress that fell down all the way to their ankles and matching 2 ½ inch high heels, laced around their ankles. The dresses were cut elegantly in a V-shape with beautiful pearl necklaces hanging around their necks. Their hair were done the same with curls dangling down their backs, with a light purple flower in the back of their ear. The boutiques were specially made to match up their theme dressings. Tomoyo's dress was breath-taking. The pure white dress is semi-puffy, with tiny chains of pearls attached around her waist. The dress was held with cute smooth straps lying gently on her shoulders. Her dress was mainly silk that glistened throughout her whole body. She wore her mother's locket around her neck, which is her something-borrowed as tradition, the beautiful 2-karat diamond ears were her something-new, and her something-blue.. well, that's only for Tomoyo to know and for Eriol to find out. The wedding ceremony went smoothly without any interruptions as Tomoyo was relieved. This was her day, she'll remember for the rest of her life. She had made one of her dreams come true and she was living in the moment. Sakura was so happy for her, she cried, when she promised she wouldn't.

After the wedding, Sakura met the new Mr. and Mrs. Hiiragizawa at the reception in a ballroom Eriol had rented. As tradition, Tomoyo and Eriol had their first dance as husband and wife. A little worried, Tomoyo remembered Eriol didn't like dancing, and he wasn't a good one either but when they stepped into the dance floor, it seemed as if Eriol was a changed man. Because Tomoyo had never thought Eriol could dance with her without stepping on her feet, at least once or twice. He danced so smooth with Tomoyo that she almost melted right into his arms. Sakura heard Tomoyo ask him how'd he learn how to dance because, before, it was clear to her that he did not like to dance at all. All his said about it was:

"The only thing that matters is that I did it for you and only you, my love." That earned him a long, sweet kiss from Tomoyo. After that, the wedding singer invited every couple to the dance floor to join the newlyweds into another slow dance.

Syaoran and Sakura hadn't talked for a long time, ever since the time he walked her down the aisle and heard whispers on how a cute couple they were.

**FLASHBACK**

_The music started and two flower girls trailed their way with pedals falling on the ground down the aisle. It was the best man's turn to lead the maid of honor down the aisle. What were the odds of Syaoran being Eriol's best man and Sakura being Tomoyo's maid of honor? Very likely, considering they were in front of each other. There was no going back. Once the two other couples walked in front of them, Sakura linked arms with Syaoran for the ceremony and walked down the aisle, but tried to keep her distance. Every time Sakura made the slightest movement to form a space between them, Syaoran would cleverly pull her back where there wouldn't be a space, to her dismay. As they walked that awfully long aisle, they clearly heard all the whispers about them. Sakura had heard it all, from 'what an adorable couple,' to 'do you think they're sleeping with each other?' It almost made Sakura puke hearing that but she kept herself tamed, after all, it was a wedding she was attending. Halfway down the aisle, they began to speak with one another, or at least, Syaoran did._

_"Sakura." Syaoran said, looking as if he was not speaking at all. He was good. She glanced up but immediately looked straight ahead. "Hey, Sakura. Why don't we ditch the reception and head to my place afterwards?" _

_"No." She flatly said. "Just be a good little boy and behave yourself. In fact, at least pretend you're happy for Tomoyo and Eriol."_

_"Why, Sakura, dear, what makes you think I won't?" He whispered rather childishly._

_"Li-kun…" She whispered in a cute pouting way and pleaded with a quick glance. He surrendered with a smirk. For now, at least._

_"You know, someday, when you pout again, I'll be there to kiss it all away until you smile again." He smirked, waiting for her response. She said, nothing. It was either that she didn't hear what he said or that she was simply ignoring him. Either way, he let himself think she was ecstatic about it. "So, Sakura." He continued to whisper down to her, considering she almost a head shorter than him. "Ever wondered what it felt to walk down an aisle similar to this in your own wedding dress and to see me all the way at the end of it?" He asked, rather egotistically._

_"Dream on, Li-kun. Like that will ever happen." She retorted, trying not to roll her eyes but maintain the smile she had. _

_'Oh, so she hears me that time?' He thought._

_"Besides, what makes you think I'd walk down an aisle as long as this in a church?" She said, confusing Syaoran. He had always thought all girls wanted to walk down an aisle in a church wearing one of those huge white dresses. Once again, Sakura had surprised Syaoran and proved to him, she wasn't like all girls. Before he was going to talk to her more, they had already arrived at the end of the aisle. Sakura was relieved but for a moment, Syaoran did not let go of Sakura's arm. After a split-second of realization, Syaoran departed with Sakura once saying:_

_"Sakura, Don't forget what I said to you before." he whispered, referring to that 'incident' at her flower shop. Sakura walked to her spot, a little bit dazed. Sometimes, she didn't know what was going on inside that boy's head, it was down right foreign to her. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura had sat this dance out, like all the other dances that was given. After, almost determining how bored she was, she started to fall into deep thought about everything that's happened to her in the past few weeks. It seemed as if she was in another world different from where everybody else was.

Syaoran had noticed the dazed look in her eyes and immediately noticed a handsome guy, but not as handsome as he, slowly approach Sakura. He had to act quickly. So, he did the first thing that came to mind. He twirled Sakura's chair to face him and against the man that was going to approach her, probably to ask to dance or something. Syaoran heard a short gasp from Sakura and sensed the man had stopped in his tracks leading to Sakura. His mind was full of praise and triumphant over the unknown man, unworthy of Sakura's kindness.

"Syaoran!" He heard her whisperingly shrieked. He quickly realized he had frighten Sakura, but he also notice Sakura called him by his first name. To him, it sounded almost right how her tongue slightly rolled whenever she said his name. In a quick second, Syaoran snapped out of his foolish thinking and faced Sakura, only centimeters away. He grinned, making her nervously smile.

"Sakura, dear? Would you like to dance with this monster of a best man and save him from utter boredom?" She didn't know whether he was kidding or not, but she couldn't help but fall for his plea for just a simple dance. He knew, by this time, the man who was approaching Sakura had grudgingly turned back and went on his merry little way, away from _his_ lovely Sakura.

"I'd love to. Just don't try anything, Syao-kun." She took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. He grinned widely and the closest of him and Sakura at the dance floor. To Sakura's displeasure, the wedding band had put on another slow dance. Syaoran was too close for comfort but comfortable enough for him to respect her space. Sakura hadn't mind at all, for some strange reason. To her, it seemed they've been dancing like that all their lives, even when this was the first time she had ever danced with this man. Syaoran was a smooth dancer, Sakura noticed. She melted away in his arms, just listening to the harmonizing music that was playing.

She felt like she was floating on clouds and he felt like he was moving with calm movements of the oceans with her in his arms. They hadn't realized the song had ended but they continued to dance as if the music had never ended. They didn't care, all that mattered was that they were near each other and that they could stay like that forever. They couldn't explain it, it was just something about each other that made them act that way. Maybe it's love, they unknowingly thought about…. NAH. It couldn't be. could it? This was one of those sleepless nights they'd be spending, alone; thinking about one another as they drift into their blissful dreams again.


	7. When a Pizza Guy Ruins a Good Moment

**Chapter 7: When A Pizza Man Ruins a Good Moment **

It was already officially four days that Tomoyo and Eriol had been married. After the wedding reception, Sakura hadn't heard from them, since. She assumed they were already at their honeymoon or something. As for her, she was stuck in her lonesome apartment again. To pass the time, Sakura would walk to her flower shop and see how everything's working out. She'd spend hours in a day, just arranging the beautifully picked flowers of a boutique. Once in a while, Syaoran pass by and chat with her. She found out Syaoran's mother, Yelan, had left for Hong Kong earlier that day. That lonesome fourth day happened to be one of Sakura's bad days. She wasn't feeling so good about the day, not at all. She sensed lightning will invade her ears, and terrify her out of her apartment. She told this to Syaoran, and he simply chuckled at her child-like behavior.

"That's a classic, Sakura! Like I said before, you're so predictable.." He wiped the tiny water that was escaping from the corner of his eye, considering he had been laughing until his gut started to hurt. He gradually stopped, but not fast enough. Sakura started to pout and retorted back.

"Oh, like the all mighty Li-kun, he sees all and fears nothing but the sight of himself in the mirror!" She smirked and he chuckled at her lame comeback.

"Cute. Sakura. Very Cute." He said, sarcastically. "The mirror is the least I fear. Of course, what am I to use to see my handsomely features that refined my body?" He jokingly commented.

"I'm surprised you can see yourself in any mirror, considering you head is as big as you ego." She smirked, in a childish way.

"Why do you always change harmless flirting into child's play? Is there something I'm missing?" He asked, catching Sakura off guard. Syaoran drifted off to his thoughts.

"Why, Syaoran? I thought you'd never figure it out." She seductively approached him and pulled by the collar and brought him closer to her body.

"Saku---" She shushed him with her finger on his lips and brought her cheek to lean against his cheek. Syaoran turned scarlet red by this sudden act of seduction, savoring the time he had so close to her, while her fragrance tinkled his every sense, he was lustfully paralyzed. And this especially coming from a man who, in his every being at the time, wanted her as much as she was showing him how much she was wanting him.

"Oh, Syaoran." She traced her finger around his very-built chest that eventually traced his manly features in his face. Her eyes met his. The connection was to heart-wrenching for Syaoran to take, she was beautiful in every way, he couldn't resist her, but then why was he just standing there like an idiot, while she practically throwing herself at him? She brought her lips near his right ear and whispered, "Syaoran, am I predictable now?" She kissed him in the jaw, slowly moving towards his lips. She stopped to look deeply into his eyes. "I want you." Syaoran's eyes widen as if it was the first time he has opened his eyes. He froze at the spot.

"Syaoran?….Syaoran?" He didn't respond. He couldn't. "Syaoran! Hello?" And then a sudden giggle broke his empty train of thought. He spotted her three feet away from him, waving a hand in front of his face "What are you daydreaming about over there, lover-boy? I just asked you what movie you wanted to watch today? You promised me a rented movie, remember? " She giggled at his sudden reaction and shrugged it off and walked way across the other side of the store, putting flower vases on its shelves. Suddenly, he realized that was all in his imagination. Sakura didn't even go near him like that at all. She was arranging her store the whole time. Syaoran felt like the biggest idiot in the entire world. He fantasized about a girl who was right in front of him. How embarrassing. But who could blame him, Sakura was a sight for sore eyes. An amazing one, might he add.

"What?" Was his response.

"'What'? I've never heard that movie before, what's it about?" She chuckled, realizing Syaoran hadn't caught up with the joke yet. "Geez, I was just kidding. Don't give me that look. I wanted to know what movie you're planning on renting tonight." She stood in front of him, pouting. Why he hated when she pouted, it was the one of the things about her that drove him crazy. What made him more angry was that he couldn't be the one to kiss her pouts away… yet. While, admiring her, he thought up of a good movie to watch in a stormy night like this. The storm hadn't shown its sufficient signs yet bit Syaoran had a feeling that it'll storm tonight due to the gray clouds forming in the clouds. He smiled, almost devilish-like and suggested a movie.

"How about … The Land of the Zombies and Ghosts?" He asked, seeing Sakura jump a little and turned around again.

"What did you say?" She nervously asked with a sweat drop. He smirked.

"The Land of the Zombies and Ghosts?" He was curious to see how Sakura would react again.

"Oh, ok." She responded, to both of their surprises. Syaoran shrugged it off, figuring that Sakura was brave enough to watch a horror movie. Syaoran helped Sakura close the store and walked her to the rental store, a few stores away. He bought it and both walked to Sakura's apartment. Seeing that it was going to rain, Sakura took out her umbrella, even though it hadn't start raining yet. He chuckled.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What do you think? It's going to rain." She was casually walking along side him.

"Ok." He said, smiling. He moved under the umbrella behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Mind if I come under this with you? I do appreciate this. " He softly whispered in her ear. She blushed.

"I don't mind if we share the umbrella, but" She untangled his arms off her waist. "I don't appreciate your attempts to come closer to me." He pouted and walked along side her and closer too, despite her request for him not to.

They arrived at her apartment and it hadn't started raining until they settled comfortably in her apartment. Sakura called for pizza, while Syaoran prepared the popcorn and cans of sodas. For the past couple of days, Sakura slowly got used to Syaoran being around. To much of her surprise, she'd prefer him around than any guy she knew (other than Eriol and her male family members, of course). But she wasn't going to tell him that, she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Too bad for Syaoran, whom really wanted to hear more than anything. He sometimes wonders why he chases after a girl who wouldn't give him the time of day when there's a ton of girls back at Hong Kong that would give anything just to have just him glance their way; but moments like this, where Sakura is waiting for him to turn off the lights and enjoy the movie together and be as close as they were, that makes him reconsider his doubts on the point of striving on. He wasn't celibate for the last month for nothing. With that thought brushed aside, Syaoran had turned off the living room lights, and sat next to Sakura with the bowl of popcorn in hand.

He thought it was very cute how she brought a green blanket (for two) just in case she got 'cold'. He knew she was lying and knew sometime during the movie she was going to get scared and hide behind the covers. Before he even got to grin at the thought of her getting scared, she looked at him as if she knew exactly what he was thinking and gave him the don't-you-dare-try-anything look and played the movie.

'_She's good'_, he thought to himself. _'That's what I love about her….. wait… 'Love'? What the hell?' _His thoughts angered him, during the beginning of the movie but was quickly swiped away when Sakura moved in closer toward his torso. She looked up at him to see if he noticed, oh, he noticed alright.

"Sorry." She muttered under her breath, but made no attempt to move at all. He grinned, then he thought of trying to do something that might get him a slap in the face or a shove away kind of thing. He slowly, but securely, wrapped one arm around Sakura and began to eat popcorn with the other, he smiled. He didn't dare look down at Sakura in fear she might turn red from anger. He half-expectedly her to shove him off the couch, but for some weird reason, she didn't. from the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura turn a little pink and making a quick glance up at him, then looked down most of the time. What surprised him the most was that Sakura had actually moved closer in and laid her head on his chest, comfortably. He smiled at this gesture and tighten his hold around Sakura. Both of them smiled widely, unknown to one another of their unrestrained shades of red on their faces..

The movie didn't even reach its fifteen minute point and already blood was gushing and zombies were crawling out of their resting place. Sakura was terrified and the whole time her eyes were wide and glowing from fear and suspense. While, Syaoran, on the other hand, slowly fell asleep. He had watched this movie probably over a million times, he didn't want to go for a million and one, that's for sure. He wasn't sure why he chose this movie, but as long as he was close to her like this, he didn't mind if the world had ended and there was no hair gel left in his hair. He really had no care for the world and his hair was as messy as messy can be, hair gel just makes it worse, yet he continues to apply it once and awhile.

As Syaoran was catching up on some sleep, Sakura kept flinching every time the movie played that annoying horror music. She gasped at parts when zombies ate live humans in the peak of the night in the gloomy ceremony. Often, she noticed how Syaoran would tighten his hold on her, every time she made a gasp sound or covered her eyes, even though he was fast asleep. He protected her, even as he slept.

'_How sweet. He's not as bad as he appears to be.'_ She smiled, internally. Forgetting about the movie, she looked up at the sleeping form of her 'friend' beside her. Her eyes located every handsome feature in his gorgeous face. Then, she used her finger to lightly trace those gorgeous features of his face. She was enchanted on how soft his skin felt on hers. By this time, Syaoran was wide awake but had his eyes remain shut, in fear the feel of her touch will end. He cautiously opened one of his eyes to peek at Sakura's curious face. Her face was breath-taking, he never had the chance to be this close to her before, then before he knew it, she had stopped, yet her gaze never left his face. She stayed like that for a couple more seconds, listening to the breathing and rising and falling of his chest. She sighed and progressed back to the movie, even more closer to him. He was relieved, yet his heart was racing. He just saw a hint of Sakura's affection for him that had been hidden in his wake hours.

'_So, I have to be asleep for you to notice me the way I notice you, huh, Sakura?' _He slyly thought to himself._ 'God, you're beautiful, Sakura.'_ What the young prince hadn't realized was that he was slowly falling in love with this beautiful creature, sitting next to him. Something was right about them, they were in love, yet they seemed not to admit to themselves.

Half way through the movie, Sakura was scared out of her wits. She was so horrified that she even looked away when the main character opened a door. Syaoran chuckled, receiving a playfully hit in the shoulder as punishment. She couldn't take it anymore, so she decided not to look at the TV screen at all anymore, but that did little help to her, since she heard all the screams and the grunts of the dead zombies. She squirmed under the blanket and disturbed Syaoran's attempt to fall asleep again. He whispered in her ear, fully expecting she would jump out of the covers.

"Sakkuuurrraaaa….."He whispered in her ear, eerie-like. She did jump and when she realized Syaoran was playing around, she began to playfully hit him for scaring her.

"Syaoran!!!!" He continued to laugh and block her hits. She hadn't realized how much she was hitting him because when she opened her eyes, she was directly on top of Syaoran, in his arms. This he didn't expected, but he was willing to compromise with sudden change of plans. Sakura had been panting and dropped her head on his chest.

"You scared me!" She mumbled on his shirt, he chuckled.

"We can stop the movie and do something else." She quickly shot her head up.

"No." She said, very firmly. "I can handle it, really! I won't be scared any more." She heard a scream from the screen and dug her head on his chest with a tiny shriek. After realizing she had contradicted herself, she shot up her head again and faced him again. "Ok, that was the last time I'll be scared. I promise!" He chuckled, making her blush and look down to his chest. He found the most adoring creature his eyes have ever laid upon. Without realizing it, he gently kissed her forehead. She quickly looked up at him, with shock. He was shocked himself. He didn't mean it to happen, he promised he wouldn't try anything on Sakura, like kissing her. He wanted this night where they got to get to know each other and spend some time alone together, even though they weren't _together,_ together. He made a big mistake, seeing how Sakura's eyes are wide in surprise. Then, slowly her eyes soften, not caring how she was positioned on top of him, and to his surprise, she slowly kissed his chin. His eyes followed her eyes and then slowly kissed her cheek. Oh, how she was sweet to him. And then, she kissed the side of his jaw and he kissed her nose after that. Both had formed a smile to give to one another and then Syaoran leaned in to kiss her in the lips….

_DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!_

It was the pizza guy and he continued to ring that annoying bell. Bloody pizza guy, ruining Syaoran and Sakura's moment. He almost had her, but like all the other times, she was just too far to reach. Yet he had a feeling that if the doorbell didn't ring, what would he have done after that? Go further? He doubted he would have stopped, considering Sakura was irresistible. He wasn't sure how he felt. He wasn't sure if he was really frustrated with the pizza man for interrupting like he did, or Sakura for stopping him before allowing him permission to _actually _go further with what they were going, or himself for trying to take advantage of the situation. He was going no where with this mental argument.

Sakura had already gotten up to turn off the movie, get the door, and pay the pizza man for the pizza. Syaoran replayed the 'kissing' scene he had with Sakura. She felt so warm and soft under his lips. He sighed and sunk deeper down into the couch with his arms flopped to the side of him and his head drooping behind him. He finally got the chance to kiss her, seeing how she give him permission, and it was all taken away from him by the simple ring of a darn doorbell.

Sakura came back with two pizza boxes and handed one to Syaoran. He chose a pizza with a whole lot of meat, while Sakura chose the Hawaiian pizza. As they ate, they fed one another with each other's own pizza. They laughed and giggled, enjoying each other's company, almost forgetting the second 'kissing incident.' They cheered to their soda drinks and laughed some more. They talked for awhile after eating, and then Sakura played the movie from where they had ended it. They were right where they started, back to the spot position as before as if nothing went interrupted. But this time, Syaoran didn't sleep through any part of the movie, it didn't even seem interested in the movie in the TV screen, he was more interested in the petite beauty right next to him. Sakura wasn't aware he was staring at her, intently, due to the excitement of the horror movie she was watching. He was wondering why Sakura had kissed him back like that. Did she have the same feelings for him as he did for her? Dammit, he was a confused fool.

After the movie had ended, it was barely noon. They stretched out their arms and got up from the couch.

"What do we do now? The movie's over." Sakura said.

"I'm sure we can find something to do." He looked at her and she looked at him. Both suddenly looked around the room to find something to do. Nothing.

"Hey, the raining stopped!" She looked outside the window.

"I got an idea. Let's go to the park. I heard it was a great place to eat some ice cream." He smiled, as he saw Sakura's face light up when she heard 'ice cream.' Both went to get their jackets, Syaoran had helped Sakura put on hers. He opened the door for her. She blushed and stepped out. Syaoran sort of just stood there, admiring the incredible beauty standing before him. She suddenly saw Syaoran at a standstill moment. She thought he had not yet gone used to the sun, considering they were in the dark for almost two hours.

She smiled and grabbed his hand and walked him out of the apartment. Syaoran was brought back to life from the warm feeling generating on his hand. It was Sakura's hand. Both walked side by side to the park, full of memories.


	8. Feeling 'Under the Weather'

**Chapter 8: Feeling 'Under the Weather'**

"Sakura, what the hell is wrong with this whole charades you're playing! Dating that waiter, Wally!" He yelled at her. Bursting into her apartment. "He's all wrong for you!" Just today, he heard a couple of old ladies gossiping about a handsome waiter asking a certain Sakura Kinomoto out on a date. He didn't believe it, until that same waiter named Wally walked out of her store with a big disgusting grin on his face. Hours later, after venting a bit, he stormed into Sakura's apartment, unannounced or anything, not quite finished with his venting.

"Who are you to tell me, who's right and who's wrong for me?" She was sick and tired of letting people run her life for her. "He asked me yesterday! So, I said yes! He's nice to me, unlike some arrogant _boy _I know! Why do you care?" She yelled back, not realizing he just barged into her own apartment..

"So, you'd rather go out with some low-life scum than go out with me? What does he have that I don't?" He blurted out, unconsciously, with an obvious hint of hurt within the words he spoke. She was stunned. Of course, she would take him in a heartbeat, but it was just her stupid pride standing in the way. She found herself being her kind self than her persevering side. He was nice to her, she couldn't say no to the poor young waiter. She didn't answer him, so he preceded. "Ying Fa, if you were able to take away all that's holding you back from this very moment, and there's no one in the world but… you…. and me…. What are you going to do?" He patiently waited for her response. Here was the very man her heart melted for, but she wasn't quite ready to tell him that. For right now, she feared she might say the wrong thing.

Syaoran had Sakura backed into the wall, not allowing her any room to make the slightest of moves. Both breathing heavily. He was ready to tell her how she belonged to him and no one else, and certainly not this Wally character. She was utterly shocked and scared of what Syaoran might do, so she turned her head to the side, closed her eyes not wanting to stare him straight in the eyes. Syaoran saw this and was slowly regretting what he was thinking about doing. Just as he was ready to back away, a golden black amulet shined that caught his attention. His hand can closer to the familiar amulet. He felt Sakura flinch but continued to pursue the amulet. He took it in his hand and flipped it to see the back and then again the front. His eyes wanted to turn angry yet despite the urge, his face expresses the emotion of confusion and hurt, for some reason. Sakura felt the silence between them and noticed Syaoran hadn't said anything yet. She opened her eyes to see Syaoran closely observing the amulet she wore almost all her life, from what she can remember.

"What did you get this?" He asked, sending a chilling sensation up her spine. How could he try romanticizing her and then suddenly talk to her as if he hated her guts.

"I-I-I don't know." She stammered to say. Seeing that Syaoran was still concentrated in the amulet itself. "I had it ever since I can remember."

"Did you steal this from someone or something?! Why do YOU have this?" He bitterly asked, adding to the utter confusion held in her eyes. She turned angry, yet still frightened. She had never seen this side of Syaoran before. What was so important about her amulet to him? It was hers, it was only important to her, and it had nothing to do with Syaoran. as far as she knew it, he had no right to ask her such questions.

"What gives you the right to---"She was ready to blow up on him, but then suddenly Syaoran collapsed on her, forcing her to fall onto the ground. "Get off of --"She tried to push him off, but saw how his face was a little bit pale. She put her palm on his forehead. "Oh, my god! You have a fever!" She immediately gotten out from under him and tried to drag him to her bedroom.

"Ying Fa…" He whispered. The last thing he saw was Sakura's worried face telling him everything's going to be okay, after that, all he saw was black. He had passed out.

THREE HOURS LATER

Syaoran woke up with a huge migraine. He felt hot, yet always was in need of a blanket. He immediately sensed he was sick. This was the first time in five years when he got sick. He stepped out of his thoughts of being sick and observed the room he was in. It was a white room with a light pink furniture. He certainly was not in HIS room! He looked around some more from where he was sitting in the bed but couldn't quite concentrate on any of the items in the room to identify the room's owner. Then, suddenly the door creaked open and in came the innocent angel of his, Sakura, with a tray of chicken soup, a glass of water, and some aspirin.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She softly asked while gently laying the tray beside the bed. Syaoran silently watched her sit on the edge of the bed and lift her hand to his forehead. "Your temperature seems to have dropped down a bit, but you still need to rest just in case and maybe eat while your at it." She brought the tray in front of him and waited for him to say something, anything to kill the deafening silence in the room. He slowly ate the chicken soup and she smiled. "How is it? I wasn't sure if you liked it chunky or not." He responded with a 'it's fine, thank you' and that's all she got out of him. She sighed and after he finished eating, he took the aspirin with the water as Sakura took the tray and put it on the bedside again.

"Are you going to tell me the reason why you barged into my home and interrogate me with unnecessary questions and collapsed with a fever of 101°?" She asked, waiting for his explanation. He stared at Sakura in the eyes from a good minute never looking away with determined eyes. He brought her closer to him. He didn't care that he was sick. He was getting better having Sakura near. The moment went slow, but it comfortably led to a gently kiss from Syaoran to Sakura.

"Please, don't leave me. Stay with me, Sakura." he softly said, when he pulled away, with the linger of Sakura's lips on his. "I need you. Please." His pleaded whispered was soft and comforting for Sakura. Now, this was the thing she really couldn't say no to. Syaoran was sick and for the first time in Sakura's life, she needed him more than he needed her, although it appeared opposite. She couldn't leave him here in her apartment, all alone and sick, who knows what might happen when she'd be gone? She didn't want to leave anyway, just to see a guy she barely knew for a predicted lame date.

"Okay." She answered softly, giving him a gently smile that warmed his heart. He hugged her, tightly, not wanting to let go, ever. If he had a choice, he would never let go, even if she needed to go to the bathroom, until then, it was a maybe, but not a guarantee. After a while, they broke the warm embrace, Sakura told Syaoran to eat his chicken soup and take the aspirins. She watched as he ate and stared at her. They made casual conversation as if ten minutes ago never happened. She actually preferred that way. Soon, Syaoran had fallen asleep due to his weak condition. When she knew he was fast asleep, Sakura quietly left the room with the door slightly open just in case he might call for her and brought the empty tray to the kitchen. She glanced at the phone, wondering if she call Wally right then and there to bring him the bad news. She built up the courage and picked up the phone and dialed his phone number. She heard three rings before a man on the other line picked up.

"Hello?" Came from the phone.

"Hello, Wally?" She waited for him, then he answered with delight.

"Sakura! I was just about to call you. Would 6:30 be ok?" Sakura developed a worried face, not knowing how to break it up the date with him.

"Um, well, you see, Wally. I called to tell you that I can't make it out on our date. I have someone over here right now, and he's sick, so I have to take care of him. I'm really sorry, Wally." There was a short silence and Sakura heard him say:

"Oh, it's ok, Sakura. I understand. Thanks for calling to tell me before I headed to your apartment, tonight. Oh, well, I'll see you around, Sakura! Bye!" He said, rather rushed and rude, but Sakura ignored it.

"Thank you for understanding. I'm truly sorry, Wally." She sincerely said.

"Uh-huh, sure. Ok, bye now!"

"Bye?.." She hung up before he did because there was when she noticed his rudeness. She sighed and put the phone back. "Well, there goes my first attempt to getting a love life, for sure. Not." She somehow felt she didn't really want to 'see him around'. She made her last sigh before going to the kitchen sink and washing the dishes.

Back in Sakura's room, Syaoran was wide awake, listening to Sakura's whole phone conversation with Wally. He presumed he didn't take it so well, considering the last comment Sakura had said to herself. He grinned, knowing he pushed out all the competition that stood in the way of him and his Sakura, now once again he had Sakura all to himself. He hated to think what might have happened if Sakura had the date with that waiter boy and enjoyed herself? No, he mustn't think of such degradation. He enlightened himself of the kiss Sakura had accepted from him, earlier that evening.

Sakura entered the silent room. She couldn't help but gaze at the almost angelic face Syaoran had shown in his sleep. _'If only he were like that when he's awake.'_ She smiled to herself.


	9. First Class Ticket to Hong Kong

**Chapter 9: First Class Ticket to Hong Kong**

It's been another week or so since Syaoran stopped seeing Sakura. It was a horrible act on his part, but the fact that he had shown Sakura his weak side of being sick, made him feel incapable. In a couple of days, Syaoran would have to go back to Hong Kong to celebrate his mother's birthday. He knew that when he does go back to Hong Kong, he would never be able to come back to Sakura. For he had a duty as a prince and his rightful duty as the next king of Hong Kong; yet he also had a duty to his heart.

He packed his things from his apartment, when he got a phone call. _'Please, don't be who I think you are.'_ He pleaded with the inanimate object. He reached for the phone and answered it.

"Hello, mother." _'Wrong, yet again, Syaoran.' _"What brings me the honor of your phone call, mother?"

"Well, son. Since, Eriol and Tomoyo are already here after their honeymoon, I was thinking of inviting my dear friend, Sakura. A sweet child, that girl is. Please, do ask her and if indeed she wishes to come visit this poor, dying old woman, do escort her to the airport and bring her here to Hong Kong with you. Oh, please, son." This was unexpected. He didn't know what to say.

"Son? Son? Xiao Lang? Are you still there?"

"Yes, mother. I'm here. Of course, I'll escort Sakura to Hong Kong. Well, I got to go. I will speak with you later, mother. Bye." He hung up. Yelan had a plan and grinned widely as she hung up the phone. She believed this might be the best birthday year yet.

SAKURA'S APRATMENT

_DING DONG!_

"Who could that be?" She walked out of her kitchen to answer the door. "Well, nice to see you again, Li-kun." She said, surprisingly calm.

"Yeah, hey, long time, no see. So, I'm back to 'Li-kun'?" He asked, still standing outside her porch.

"Well, what to do expect when you cut yourself off from any means of communication? What? You didn't have decency to call or come visit? Well?" She crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you've been busy. I've heard that one too many times before." She was ready to close the door on him.

"Wait." He stopped her. "Could I just come in and talk with you?"

"Whatever." She held out the door and once she closed it, Syaoran turned her around and embraced her with the most loving, tender hug he has ever given anyone.

'I missed you, Sakura. I'm sorry that I've caused you so much. Please, just know that I needed to collect myself. I didn't want you to see me so messed up. Sakura, please forgive me." He tighten his hold on her. Tears began to fall one by one, each containing a memory of him and her.

"Oh, Syaoran. Please, don't…" He felt her trembling, he brought himself to see her. She was crying. Worry engulfed his face.

"Sakura… what don't you want me to do?"

"This! You can't just expect to barge into my apartment, thinking I'll ---" He interrupted her with his lips on hers.

"Come with me." His eyes weren't even open.

"Where?" She whispered out.

" Hong Kong."

"What?!" Her eyes were wide open. "I can't just--"

"No, it's not like that. I just want you to meet my family, it's my mother's birthday. She wants to see you Tomoyo and Eriol's already there." He smiled. "Please?" His smile began more boyish. She smiled.

"Ok." She gave in.

"Thank you." He said, gently brushing his thumb on her chin. "You better pack right now, we're leaving in two hours." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"What?…" She gave him a confused look.

"No wasting time, sweetheart. Time waits for no one." He patted her butt to move along. She giggled, then stopped.

"Wait," Her smile was devilish. His expression was puzzled that almost made Sakura laugh. "I think…" She slyly moved closer to him. "Time will just have to wait for this." She grabbed his face and kissed ever so gently and stopped when just he was about to deepen the kiss.

"Hey…" He opened his eyes.

"That's punishment for not calling me for more than a week. " She giggled and happily ran to her room to pack.

"Amazing…" Syaoran said, very astound.

Syaoran and Sakura went to the airport that day and when they were seated, Sakura quickly fell asleep within fifteen minutes of departure. Syaoran asked the stewardess for a blanket and when she gave him one, he covered Sakura, making very cozy and smile. Syaoran laid a very secure arm around Sakura as she drifted into her dreams. It couldn't have been more than an hour when the pilot announced that they will be landing in some airport in a little town, saying that the airplane couldn't go any further due to bad weather. He asked for all passengers to exit the plane and stay in the airport's hotels, and enjoy the free games at the lobby, commentaries of the airline. Syaoran woke Sakura up and told her about what the pilot had said. When they arrived at the airport's hotel, they were only given a one bedroom complex. They didn't mind, but they went straight to the gaming area.

Syaoran offered Sakura a drink.

"Thank you very much sir. " She was very drunk.

"You're very welcome ma'am. It was my pleasure." He was too, but not as much. This was the first time Syaoran has ever gone over his limits of the number of glasses of alcohol. They laughed, hardily. As for Sakura, this was her first time to have a drink, ever.

The next morning, Sakura woke up with the most annoying migraine. She moaned as she got up. She didn't really want to get up. She was going to bury herself under the covers when a knock came from the door. She went to answer the door.

"Good morning." She greeted him with a smile, yet the migraine had hardly helped her at all.

"Good morning, Mrs. Li. I have come to inform you and your husband that the weather has cleared up and your flight is in two hours." The gentleman said.

"Oh, thank you, sir." She went to find a tip for the courteous bellboy. _"Mrs. Li? Oh, about it's because this is under Syaoran's name."_ She found a bill and handed it to him. His face brightened.

"Thank you, Mrs. Li." He smiled as it was given to him. She smiled and noticed something shiny on her finger. She stared at it and tried to focus on what it was. "Is everything already, Mrs. Li?" She had a strange expression on.

"Oh, yes yes. Thank you." The bellboy left as she closed the door but continued to stare at it. "How did this get here?" It was a ring. A diamond ring. Not on just any finger, but her ring finger! There was a wedding band just over that diamond ring! She gasp. Her eyes widened. She searched the room and saw a muffin basket wrapped around it with a card from the hotel. She reads the card.

"'Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Li. We are absolutely honored to hosted your wedding here at International Airline. We hope you can enjoy the muffins we have sent you. Please, enjoy the rest of your stay here at International Airline. Best wishes. Sign, Hotel Manager!' " She covered her mouth in astonishment. _SHE'S MARRIED!_ She heard something stirring from under the bedcovers. She slowly approached the lump in the bed with worry in her face. She immediately threw the covers to see who it was. She gasped! It was Syaoran in his boxers! She saw the wedding band, similar to hers, on his ring finger. He was waking up. She screamed making Syaoran wide awake with a huge headache to boot.

"Man, what's the big deal?!" He covered his ears. She tried to catch her breath.

"Big deal!?!" She grabbed his left hand and brought it up to his face along with her hand. It took him some time to register what was happening. "WE'RE MARRIED!!!" She was panicking. He was as shocked as she was.

"We're what?" He didn't want that answered. She just threw her arms up in the air. "When? I mean, all I remember from last night was getting drunk. And then we followed …." He smirked at the short moments he remembered until he remembered the very moment Sakura went with him to the wedding chapel with a bunch of Elvis and Priscilla wannabes. Then he smirk turned into a face of a man on fire. "How could we have done this?" He immediately got up and searched through the messy pile of paper lying on the coffee table.

"Yeah, like I can answer that!" She sarcastically said, helping him go through the papers, frantically. Syaoran found a very fancy looking paper. "I can't believe this is happening! I shouldn't have gotten drunk! I just don't get drunk!!"

"Well, four glasses of wine in a row can really get to you, apparently." He handed the certificate of marriage. She was speechless. "I guess that means we're married … honey?…" She glared at him. "Ok, ok. Too soon? I get it."

For the next hour or so, they sat in silence. Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair and rubbing his achy head on the couch, while Sakura sat on the floor still staring at the marriage certificate. She began breathing unevenly. She got up, looking as if she was going to cry.

"Our plane leaves in an hour, we better start packing." She said, almost trembling.

"Sakura, we'll work this out. We'll find a way."

"Find a way? Like what, Syaoran? Divorce? That seems like a perfect solution for every regular marriage gone bad, but we're not any regular marriage, Syaoran! We got married when we were drunk! What kind of marriage starts out like that!" She began to cry. All her dreams of having the perfect wedding with the perfect husband all shattered right before her eyes.

"Sakura." He held her, closely. "Please, don't cry. I hate to see you like this. Please, don't cry. We'll work this out, ok? We don't have to get a divorce, we can get this annulled. I promise." He held on to her, tighter. He said that to Sakura, trying to make her feel better and convince her that everything's going to be okay. But he said it as if he was trying to convince himself more than he was to Sakura. What he said had sort of stung him, but he had to make that promise. He knew Sakura would never have imagined her wedding like this. Something she couldn't remember ever happening. He would do anything to make Sakura happy. Even letting her go off to marry someone else after getting this annulment. As long as she was happy he said to himself, with or without him there.

They packed in utter silence and walked down to the lobby and to the airline gate. When they arrived to their plane seats, they also rode the plane in silence. Both were hit pretty hard with the news that they were married. Within less than two hours, they arrived at Hong Kong Airline. Syaoran helped Sakura step out of the plane.

"Thanks..." She said under her breath, barely glancing up at him. He didn't say a word. She kept her anger under wraps. She continued to look down and when she decided to look up, Syaoran wasn't in front of her.

"Syaoran? Syaoran?" She looked around. "Great." She sighed still looking around, all she saw was a large group of girls, probably waiting for someone famous or something.

"Pss, Sakura." Someone whispered. Before she knew it, someone pulled her into a phone booth.

"What are—" She was shushed. She took a deep breath. "What are we doing here?" She forced herself to whisper. He didn't answer, he continued to look straight above Sakura's head. "Let me ask you again, what are---" She was interrupted by a forceful, yet gentle kiss. As they were kissing, the large group of girls ran passed the booth. Syaoran heard whispers about how a couple should 'get a room'. Regretfully, he broke the kiss and quickly looked around. He glanced down to see her facial expression (she was confused-mad) but quickly grabbed her hand and led her to the escalators of the airport. They were now in the second floor. When she cooled down a little bit, she finally looked up when Syaoran stopped abruptly in front of her. Sakura's nose hit Syaoran's broad shoulder.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" She rubbed in her nose to ease the instant pain and looked up at him. "First you kiss me out of no where and now you ---" She stopped whatever she was going to say and saw him looking intently forward, almost a look of fear Sakura has never seen on him before. She looked towards the direction he was, sort of half-heartedly. What she could see from a distance was several small figures approaching them, quite rapidly.

"Who are they, Syaoran?" Her body instantly froze when Syaoran squeezed her hand as if to reassure her that the worse may yet to come. Unknowingly, pushing her gently behind him. Her eyes automatically became fixed on the figures that were steadily growing. Squeals and squeaks became coherent.

"Syao-kun!!!" Before Sakura knew it, she was swarmed with five preppy middle-aged women. Observing her like she was a hurt bunny they found in their backyard garden.

"Li! Why didn't you tell us you were bringing this cute girlfriend of yours? You never bring any of your girlfriends home… well, this _home_. I mean." One of the women asked, rhetorically with a laugh.

"Meiling! Don't you mean _wife_?" Another announced. Sakura now became motionless and speechless. She didn't even realize Syaoran had pulled her away from the crazy women and held on to her hand tighter.

"Yes, Syaoran. Exactly, when were you planning on telling us this sort of news? This doesn't happen everyday, you know." Another older, more wise-looking woman stepped forward. "Don't tell me you've already made me some grandchildren?" She suddenly smiled and opened her arms up to him. Surprisingly, Syaoran had hugged her back, slipping his hand away from Sakura now-cold hand. Sakura felt nervous and all alone. The attention swiftly went on Sakura.

"Well, hello there. " She greeted her, warming.

"Well, I guess this is really unnecessary, but everyone, this is Sakura… my wife."


	10. Fly Me to the Moon

**Chapter 10: Fly Me to the Moon **

The ride to Syaoran's house in Hong Kong took forever, or so it seemed to Sakura. She got stuck riding a limo with Syaoran, all by themselves. Apparently, newlyweds deserve as much time alone as possible. They finally got out of the car. When Sakura stepped out, she was utterly amazed at how huge Syaoran's mom's house was. Actually, it was more like a mansion! Palace to be exact! She noticed the limos were coming from another entryway than the gates that led straight to the house. She noticed a crowd of screaming people; most of them looked like crying girls. She wondered who they were. Then as if in instinct, she looked up seeing Syaoran look at her; both giving each other reassuring smiles. Then, she turned her attention to everyone who was entering the house and followed closely with Syaoran in fear she might get lost already.

"Syao-kun! I didn't know you were the romantic type! Eloping! There's nothing more romantic!" One squealed.

"Well, little brother. I hope you know that just because you got secretly married doesn't mean we're not planning another 'official' wedding for you and Sakura with family and friends there this time, here at the mansion." One of the girls stated.

Nothing much was said after that comment. Syaoran led Sakura straight to his room. He closed the door behind him.

"Sakura, I know, we have to talk this through a little bit..." He was interrupted.

"Little bit? Are you kidding me? An actual wedding? How are we--- How did they know?" Sakura couldn't really finish her sentences. She was trembling.

"Please, Sakura. My mom and my sisters have connections. They have radar with every move I make. Well, not technically, but you get it." Sakura gave him a despaired look. "Ok. Ok. OK. We'll act like a couple in love and go through the wedding, and later…" She stopped him.

"Wait, Syaoran, you can't ask me to marry you ... Again. I just can't go through with it… SOBER this time. I just can't. You can't just ask me something like that." She was hysterical.

"But Sakura, listen, my family's expecting me to settle down by now anyway. If they find out about how this was a big mistake, " he sighed. "Who knows what they might do? And besides, they like you, a lot. And we can get an annulment a couple months after that ok?"

"A couple of months?! Are you kidding me!?"

"Come on, Sakura. Please, please, please! I don't want to disappoint my family again. I mean, this is the first thing I've actually done something right for once, despite the fact that I got drunk and then got married, but that's beside the point. At least, I didn't get you pregnant," Sakura gave him the wildest look.

"Pregnant?! So, is that why a guy like you would marry a girl like me because I might have been pregnant, huh? Syaoran Li! Now I see, you---"

"NO! Please, Sakura. I didn't mean it like that! I'm begging you. By this time next year, you'll be single again, never seeing or remembering me or this whole thing. I'll never bother you again if you go through this." It was tempting. She had never seen Syaoran so desperate and she thought he was desperate when he constantly asked her out, but this takes the cake.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because, for the first time in my life, my family's actually not disappointed in me for a decision I made. Well, ha." He smiled to himself."I didn't make this alone, there was you, me, and one too many alcoholic beverages, but that's beside the point. They think I made a right choice marrying you." She caved.

"Ok." She said. "I'll do it. But it's for your family, not for you, because they're all so nice to me and I don't want to disappoint them either." He put his hands together and thanked her silently. "On three conditions."

"Name them."

"We only act like a couple around your family. Keep your hands to yourself. And, lastly, you can't fall in love with me anymore; it'll just be too painful for us to separate later."

"First one, I can do. It's a maybe on the second one. And the third one, already done." He smiled. His last comment sort of stung her in a way she's never felt before but she brushed it off.

"Ok, then. The deal is on." She turned around to purposely not face him and headed for her things.

"So, a honeymoon is way off the question, huh?" She disgustingly grunted. He chuckled and headed for his things.

This was going to be a _long_ vacation.

A week had passed by and Sakura had been introduced to all Syaoran's older sisters and their families. She grew fond of them as much as they had grown fond of her. The wedding was set two Sundays from that day. All of Syaoran's sisters couldn't wait. Their 'engagement party' was scheduled for tomorrow.

Before the Engagement Party

Sakura continued to gaze at the woman standing before her in the mirror. She could not believe that woman was her. She'd never dream she'd wear a cocktail dress as fancy as this one. She glanced at the dark green hems that dangled just above her knees. It fascinated her how this dress had fit perfectly around her body and made very attractive v-neck. She used her hands to spread the bottom of the dress across at both sides. She turned a little to see the back of her dress which had elegantly trailed her spine. She spun around to feel her dress twirl around she as well. Her hair was curled at the bottom. She was at a complete daze. Why was she doing this?

"You look very beautiful tonight." A voice from behind her said. She turned around and when she saw who it was, she gave a small smile and turned back to the mirror. "Of course, you always do." Sakura's smile became a little bit bigger.

"Thank you, Wei." She sighed.

"What's wrong, madam?" He leaned out of the shadows of the door.

"Oh, Wei. I've been here for almost a week and everyone's so nice to me…"

"Well, madam. It is only the proper thing to do; after all, you ARE the young master's wife." She sighed again.

"I know. But it's like you're the only one I've befriended. Everyone else seems like they're forced to like me. Not even_ 'like me'_ moreover 'tolerate me.'" Wei chuckles.

"Over time, you will get use to them and eventually, they will see that you are just as beautiful in the inside as you are on the outside." She smiled and hugged him.

"Oh, thank you, Wei. You are just the friend I needed, especially during this chaos. You're like grandfather I never met. No offense, Wei." He chuckled softly.

"It's ok, my dear. You are like a granddaughter I've always wished I had too." He smiled. "Now, miss. You must ready yourself for in less than an hour; you will enter that ballroom as Mrs. Syaoran Li."

"I so look forward to it, Wei." She said, sarcastically. He laughed.

"I'll let you in on something." He began. "I believe, the young master is just as frightened as you are. He's just a little timid, that's all. I'm almost positive; he's never met a girl quite like you. Might I suggest making the first move instead of waiting for him to make it?" He smiled. "You'll end up running around circles at the rate both of you are going. It's just a suggest miss." She smiled to herself.

"Wei?" He stopped before closing the door. He looked up, curiously. "Thank you." She smiled, looking away from him. He smiled.

"It's all in a day's work, miss. Good luck, tonight." As he closed the door, he looked straight ahead.

"Why don't you see her now, young master? I believe, she'd much appreciate your presence, young master." Wei walks away towards the end of the hall. He disappears at the corner of the intersecting hall. Syaoran comes out of the shadows of the balcony. He looks towards the place of Wei's exit, in shock. Had he not gone unnoticed so well? Was he too anxious to realize his aura had revealed his whereabouts? He sighed and headed for the door. HE knocked and heard Sakura stirring from the other side of the door.

"Who is it? Come in." Syaoran smiled to himself. He noticed how so welcoming Sakura is, even to people she may not know.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Sakura responded, softly as she turned. She faced him. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be down there with the guests?"

"As are you, but I don't see you down there either." He leaned closer to see her face in the light of the fireplace.

"Well, I'm not very much used to this sort of attention." She slowly walked towards him, not looking up.

"Are you sure? Because it seems to me for these couple of days, you thrive for 'this sort of attention.'" She looked up into his eyes.

"Really? But you can't just say things like that. You haven't even spent one hour with me these past few days."

"See? See what I'm saying?" He automatically wrapped his arms around her, suddenly hoping she wouldn't get mad at the gesture. "YOU want me to pay attention."

"Maybe if you did, we wouldn't be discussing this, now would we?" He chuckled as she giggled. He smiled.

"What was that sound?" She turned to the window when she heard noises from the outside. She involuntarily unwrapped herself from Syaoran and curiously walked toward the shadows of the window. He felt a quick moment of emptiness, watching her walk only a couple of steps away from him. Nevertheless, Syaoran made a quick look down, he saw and he needed to distract her.

"Look! It's a Full Moon, Sakura." He gently buried his chin on her soft shoulders, looking up.

"Wow. It's so beautiful." She fell for it, he was relieved. She didn't notice the paparazzi near the gates. She sighed and looked to her side.

"What's wrong?" Two words he never thought he'd ask a girl.

"Nothing." He was in for it.

"Oh, come on. There ought to be something wrong, you're not acting yourself. What's bothering you?" She sighed and looked up at him. Her express was so sincere and genuine, he was caught off guard.

"Would you----" She took a deep breath.

"Would I what?"

"Would you like to accompany me tomorrow evening?" She asked looking up. Biting her lip, she looked at him with a slight smile and a nervous look on her face.

"I'd love to." He couldn't help but smile. She sighed.

"Ok, I was getting worried you'd say 'no.'" He chuckled.

"Well, you're my wife. I can't deny my own wife, now can I? You have that power over me, you know?" He said.

"I like the sound of that." Both of them laughed. "You're really funny. Too bad this won't last long enough to put your words into actions." He realized the meaning of her words. He remembered he was to break their marriage up in a coupled of months as promised. He began to regret ever making such a foolish promise.

"I think, we should be heading down stairs." Feeling like she had said the wrong thing, she nodded her head and silently followed him out the door.

Feeling the intense silence, right before entering the double doors of the ballroom where everyone was anticipating their arrival, he held onto her hand ever so gently. With all her might, she tried but failed to surpass the cutest blush Syaoran has ever seen on a girl with such beauty.

They were announced and entered the room as Mrs. And Mr. Syaoran Li.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

**A.N.** . . . . OK, I lied. I'm not done with Chapter 11 yet. It's on its way. hehe. Writer's block, is all. And the fact that I'm trying real hard not to miz up this story with the other one I'm working on, _Remember When_. Have you read it? You should. hehe. Promoting a story in another story, how deseprate am I for readers? _VERY_, I suppose. haha. . . ANYWAYZ. . . I just realized, if you had me as an 'Author Alert' (which not very many has but still I am very honored) you must have gotten 9 emails in a row on the same story! Please, accept my deepest apologies. Apparently, I'm automatically my own Author Alert. hahah.

**_Thanks for Reading! _**


	11. How Beautiful You and I Would Be

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, no do I own the characters of this story (just their made-up actions, thoughts, and feelings! =D)

Before getting into the story (again) …SORRY for the looong delay and for the sake of time in this story, let's say it's Fall or near there…ON WITH THE STORY!! =D

**Chapter 11: How Beautiful You and I Would Be**

The engagement party had gone well. Sakura met most of Syaoran's friends, or really Yelen's friends. She could only recall being with Syaoran's sisters, Tomoyo, and Meiling most of the time and towards the end, dancing Syaoran. She really enjoyed herself that night, more than she thought she would. She remembered one of Syaoran's sisters commenting on how petite she was and how another added to it by making predictions on the little future nieces and nephews growing in her, not necessarily at the moment, but someday. Sakura could only hold on to her stomach at the thought of that. Could her be? She nervously laughed it off. She shouldn't be thinking about that, she should be concentrating on the picnic with her 'husband' this afternoon. For show, she reminded herself. It's not like anything happened after they got married, drunk. Anyway, she remembered a particular moment at the Engagement Party…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sakura, do you think you can go through this again?" Tomoyo said, standing next to her. She had gotten Sakura alone and away from Syaoran's sisters who were constantly popping up ideas about the wedding. _

"_Huh?" She sighed. "I'm not sure anymore…" Sakura felt bad because her own best friend who wasn't in the first wedding. As far as Sakura was concerned, Tomoyo and probably Eriol only knew that they were drunk the night they got married. They swore they wouldn't tell, but they still had their concerns about the end deal after their 'second' marriage. _

_"I know you're strong, Sakura. But I have a feeling this'll end with a lot more pain than you think it will be and much more heartbreak and tears even when it's long since done with it." _

_"We'll be fine. Besides, he asked, I could have easily said no." She said, half-concerned._

_"And why didn't you? You're the one I'm worried about here. I'm not too sure about this but if you think you'll be fine with it, I'm support all the way!" _

_'Thanks Tomoyo. That's just what I wanted to hear.' She smiled, faintly. Then at that very moment, she caught the curious eyes of Syaoran, who stood on the other side of the dancefloor from her. She watched as he slowly leaned away from the chair his arm was on, put down the glass down onto the table and kept his eyes still on her like a predator ready to attack his prey that was right behind her. Ever so slowly, he made his way to her and she froze, telling herself _'MOVE! DON'T JUST STAND HERE AND LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!!' _She obeyed and slightly shifted her shoulders, but no use. Sakura's eyes couldn't stop looking at what he was ready to do. This all seemed like everything was in slow motion. Eventually, she gave in, and smiled at him and no one else. By now, Tomoyo, who had been standing by her this whole time, caught on and slowly walked away unnoticed back to her own fiancé. Little did they know, already certain other people started to pay attention to their little staring contest. Syaoran finally reached her with a sense of determination Sakura couldn't quite describe. _

_"May I have this dance, _MRS. LI?"_He asked, liking the sound of her new name. He gave his infamous smile. She smiled back, and shook her head. He gave a mock frown, playing along with her little resistance. "Why not?" He itched closer and closer until there was no space between them. If anyone who didn't know, didn't know any better, they'd be truly convinced they were a REAL married couple, at their honeymoon stages. _

_"Well, _MR. _Li," she began. "You know, as well as I do, that I'm not too fond of the _attention_ we're bringing to ourselves." He listened intently. _

_"Well, guess we have to change that, don't we?" He gently grabbed her hand into his and led her to the center of the dance floor. "See? It isn't so bad." Without noticing, she blushed, moving closer to him and he automatically wrapped his arms around her, protectively. The song playing was pretty upbeat but they maintained a slow-dance motion. _

_Then, as if cued, the band started playing a slow song and the singer began at almost a whispering voice. However, all this was distant for the couple. Even the fact that they were the only couple left on the dance floor, everyone had decided to sit this one out and watched the newlyweds dance. _

_Sakura started giggling softly against him. He looked down to her with curiosity. _

_"Guess, we have our work cut out for us. Huh?" She looked up to him, waiting for him to reply. _

_"Guess so." He had something daring in mind. "How about giving them something for show, hm?" She gave that comment one last chuckle before Syaoran did the unthinkable, in her eyes. He leaned down to her face and gave her the most gentlemen-like kiss she's ever felt. Without thinking herself, she tippy-toed, moving closer in and deepened the kiss. _

_The song ended and they still continued until someone (most likely Eriol, Syaoran figured) cleared his throat, purposely for them to hear. They stopped, and finally fully realized all eyes of the room were directly looking at the two of them. They gave apologetic smiles and laughed to themselves, soon enough the whole lot of them started laughing and clapping in their direction. Sakura sunk deeper into Syaoran's chest, all red from the embarrassment while Syaoran maintained a secure arm around her and led her in their seats next to Tomoyo, Eriol, and rest of Syaoran's family._

_"Lovely song hm?" Eriol broke the suppressed-laughing silence. _

_"Yea." Syaoran answered, absent-mindedly._

_"How about, next time, get a room?" One of Syaoran's sisters added, making all the girls in the table, except the red Sakura, go into a mad state of the giggles. As soon as everyone got their laughs out of the couple, Yelan brought up Sakura's family._

_"So my dear, your family is to be arriving late next week? Just in time for the wedding I presume?" Sakura looked blankly to her. "What? Did the girls not tell you?"_

_"MOM!" one sister said, scoldingly._

"_She wasn't supposed to KNOW!" Another said, defeatingly. _

_It was supposed to be a SURPRISE." A third finished._

_The last sister just shook her head in disapproving silence. Yelan formed an 'Oh' response without a sound. Syaoran looked at the stunned Sakura. _

"_Guess the cat's outta the bag." He smiled, reassuringly._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That's right, her family was flying out soon. It came to be shock for her but she missed them dearly. Sakura smiled uncontrollably to herself.

She was dead-set to making tonight's dinner, very special. She started way before lunch even began. She was careful not to make one mistake, in fear the whole night might be ruined because of it.

"Whatcha up to there, Sakura?" Syaoran yawned, towering behind her, looking over her shoulders at the food with morning-alert eyes. He always found it cute to see her smile, he smiled.

"Hey," She turned around to face him. "You're not allowed to see what I'm making tonight." She said with a stern voice and pointing a spatula at him. They looked into each other's eyes; a moment of silence was between them. He slowly lowered her spatulas and still maintained eye contact with her. "You'll…ruin the…surprise." Sakura managed to softly whisper. "…for both of _us_." She could barely keep her eyes away from his piercing ones.

"Don't be silly, Sakura. This is the one whole day I have you all to myself. Without my sisters or Tomoyo barging in, talking about the wedding _we're _not even allowed to plan ourselves." He got her to laugh, resisting the urge to just hug her, right there and then.

"That's funny," she continued to stir the pot. "You just made it sound like we're a REAL couple again." He sighed to himself, he realized she won't let their conditions about their 'fake' marriage go. Something inside of him felt like it could actually work, if she was willing to try _with him. _He saw no harm in starting a relationship from scratch, especially if it was with Sakura. Lately, it seemed he would do anything for her. The last thing he'd want to do was hurt her. That's what he was awfully careful with, unlike the past when he'd been with other women. This time was different.

"Give me 15 minutes. Your family's coming back soon from their shopping spree so why don't you be a dear and set up our picnic somewhere in the garden so they can see us hm?" she said, so sweetly yet demanding. How could he say no?

So without a word, he did what he was told. He grabbed everything his arms, hands, and mouth (full of sneaked-in food) could carry. Then, headed off to the gardens. There were so many places to choose from. Somewhere they can see them, hm? Syaoran knew just the place. Near the little pond, the only place he claimed as his own, as a little growing stubborn prince. He smiled, thinking about all the childish antics he did just to be left alone or really carve for more attention, especially from his mother around the first anniversary of his father's passing.

He set everything down, as memories started flooding his mind. With the spread of the picnic blanket, he took out the already-prepared food and utensils to put on the blanket. After he was done, he sighed and put his hands in his pocket and walked in front of the beautiful, little pond.

It seemed almost like a split-second, he felt arms wrap from under his own arms, around his waist, and a petite body hugged behind him. It was Sakura, he smiled, trying to look at her over his shoulder. Her head already resting in on it, he chuckled and automatically places a hand over her folded ones on his abdomens. She sighed against his shoulder blade.

"This is nice." She muttered.

"Starting the show, are we?" he asked, knowing and being fully aware that this whole picnic thing was set up to look more like a 'couple' around family and friends. She made a small sigh.

"No." Her eyes still closed.

"What?" he was puzzled. He slowly unwrapped her arms slightly and turned to face her semi-startled face. Not hold each other, they mind as well because they were just inches away from each other. "My family's not here yet?" She shook her head.

"You just looked like you needed a hug." She said, cutely. Sakura always thought of others, he thought and smiled, he looked up alert. "What?"

He looked back down to focus on her. He leaned in for kiss and Sakura accepted. After what seemed like a blissful hour, he stopped it. Sakura gave out an obvious pout which made Syaoran grin, instead of his usual smirk.

"Family's back?" Sakura, not wanting to look behind her. He shook his head, in a mimicking way. "What? Then what was that for?" asked, kind of feeling tricked.

"Because you looked like you needed it." Now, he was smirking. She made a face and hit him playfully on the chest for teasing her and sat down on the picnic blanket. Acting hurt on his chest, followed Sakura onto the blanket opposite to her. "But no really, my family's here, let's look like we're building an appetite." His face was inches away from hers. She smiled, seductively.

"Nice try." She patted his cheek; and moved slightly away from him, to distribute the food on their plates. He chuckled.

"Ok, so my family _isn't _here yet. We can always _practice._" Sakura snapped her head after his comment.

"What?" she asked, seriously.

"You know, practice making a kissing scene?" he replied.

For a second there, Sakura felt like he meant making a family of their own. She shook the idea out of her thoughts. She quickly concluded that this whole 'baby' craze was just the excitement she felt just thinking about being with Syaoran's sisters and their children tomorrow. She was always fond of children, and miraculously, it worked out vice versa.

"No." she flat out said. He gave her a pouty face. "You heard me. Besides, I'm hungry. I don't know about you but I'm here to eat too." Sakura ignoring Syaoran chuckle as she prepared her plate in front of him. His stomach was apparently telling him that he was hungry too.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Hm." Half-paying attention.

"Do you ever think this whole marriage thing could work out?"

"Sometimes." She froze and stopped what she was doing. She couldn't believe she said that out loud, she wasn't thinking. She mentally hit herself to look directly at Syaoran and his serious face.

"Really?" He asked, trying to register the shock of her honest answer.

"I suppose." Good save. "I mean, with the conditions we set for ourselves before going through with this, we didn't think much of what would happen between us." She went on. "We surely aren't the same panic-stricken people we were two months ago. I've grown quite fond of you, Mr. Syaoran Li." And the honesty never ceases to decease! She didn't know what was coming over her, it was just that moment when he asked in the most sincere way, she couldn't deny him the truth. She was always a horrible liar anyways.

He chuckled. "Yea, I've grown fond of you too, MRS. Sakura Li." They both laughed at the irony in her new name. Little did they know, that sounded just wonderful to each other's ears.

The next hour was just the two of them talking and listening to one another; about their interests, their past jobs, crazy things they did in their rebellious youth. They even brought up serious subjects up, like their fears, their goals and real aspirations. In the midst of all things, Syaoran began to realize he never spoke to anyone like this to, not even his own mother! Then guilt struck him. He still hadn't told her that he was the royal heir to Hong Kong's dynasty. He informed anyone and everyone that knew and could potentially blow it for him; all that so he could tell Sakura when he felt that she was ready to know what he was hiding the whole time he knew her. When he told his mother, sisters and Meiling, they were all just as shock at the reality of it all; to them, Sakura had married him for 'love,' and not for his money or fame. It was not that they instantly thought that when they first met Sakura (because they instantly clicked with her and were all just glad Syaoran was finally able to settle down with someone who, in their words, could 'tame' the most eligible bachelor in Hong Kong). He smiled, vividly remembering of how all six _adult_ women fell in love with Sakura all over again, if that was even possible.

'_She couldn't be any more perfect for you_,' his mother had said to him that day.

'_I hope, you'll find it easier, when all this is behind you. She married you for love, didn't she?' – _Syaoran nodded. – '_Well, there you go, son. She loves you as you are now and she will certainly love you more once the truth is out. You'll tell her on your own time. Chin up, son!' _His mother's words echo inside his mind. Maybe telling her would save his 'marriage'. But what was he thinking? Sakura wouldn't go for it. She's not like that at all, to marry someone whether she loves him or not just because he had more money than she had initially thought. He thanked the heavens that the paparazzi hadn't got hold of his elopement and that no newspaper or magazine has come across Sakura. He also thanked Meiling and his sisters for that too for they made sure Sakura didn't come near one. For all she knew as of that moment was that his family was super rich and that two of his sisters and Meiling were famous something they did. He needed to tell her and soon. Before it was too late.

"I'm feeling kind of tired, Syaoran." Sakura interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see a sleepy-eyed Sakura trying to stay focus and coordinated with her sit-up position. He chuckled.

"Come here." She obeyed without a second thought. She crawled into the blanket Syaoran had already taken out and spread over himself; and then spread it over her as she snuggled under his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Syaoran comfortably tightened his hold on Sakura as he watched her fall into a slumbering state. When her breathing became even, signaling that she had really fallen asleep, Syaoran sighed and looked up to the sky. Beautiful clear day and with a beautiful woman in his arms, and all he could think about was the fact that Sakura might not be in his life for long. He thought about the conditions Sakura mentioned again, about the lie he was living, the hurt he could possibly inflict her with. But with all the things they've gone through already, she stuck by him; agreed to fake their marriage and 'pretend' to be 'in love,' in order for Syaoran to regain homage from his family. All his thoughts spiraled as his own very eyes betrayed him and became heavy with sleep.

"Hey," Syaoran felt a foot kick his side, and he instantly woke to glare at the person who dare wake him up from his comfortable nap.

"What the heck, Eriol?!" He anger made him stir, which also woke Sakura up from her sleep.

"What's going on?" she asked, sleepily, looking around. Someone else bent down and touched her shoulder.

"Honey," Sakura turned her head up to the woman. "we have to get your dress fitted. I'm almost done." Tomoyo said, smiling happily with a slight hint of worry. "Come on, up you go." She helped Sakura, who looked from Syaoran to Eriol, back to Syaoran. He was still on the ground, being supported up by his elbows.

"Guess, I'll see you guys later." Sakura said, giving Syaoran a apologetic face, before being half-dragged by Tomoyo. The men smiled and nodded. Syaoran watched them as they disappeared behind the tall flowers and into the house. Then, he felt another harder kick in his side.

"OW! I'm awake, ERIOL! Geez…" he growled as he pulled the blanket off of him and got up.

"I know." Eriol said, with piercing eyes directed to Syaoran.

"Man, then what's your problem?" Syaoran spat, as he straightened his clothes.

"You are!" Syaoran snapped his head to Eriol's approaching figure. "YOU!" He grabbed his collar and pushed him against the tree trunk. Syaoran saw the anger behind Eriol's glasses. "I warned you a long time ago, NOT to hurt Sakura and here you are, TOYING with her heart! You're low! Even in your standards."

"Hey! I'm not toying with her heart!" he defended himself, trying to get out of Eriol's tight grip on him. "Let go of me! NOW!" Eriol pushed him against the tree again.

"You know what? I should have done this sooner. You're lucky Sakura was with you the whole time at you engagement party. Tomoyo may be letting this slide because she thinks this thing might work out for Sakura. Thinks you're changing for the better, that you're not that arrogant, pompous _ass_ you try to pass off as. But I know better." He paused. His voice became harsher with every word. "You are still that very same person. You can't give her what she wants. She wants something you can't just buy with your _inherited_ money, you know that right? Something you aren't capable of either, _PRINCE_ Syaoran, are you?" Eriol shook him a bit.

"I KNOW what she wants and I CAN give it to her! I want to, ok!?" Eriol looked slightly thrown off, yet still kept his grip. "I know Sakura's special and she deserves much better but I can be that person for her." Eriol had already let go of his grip. "Give me a break, why don't you?" Syaoran rubbed the front of his neck. "I'm trying, ok? I'm trying to be someone different. Someone, who deserves to be with her. I may be far from it but I'm gonna get there."

"Fine. You say that now, but take this as my last warning. I swear, if you break her heart, I'll break your face. No hesitation." Silence past through them.

"Is that it? That's all you got?" Syaoran was pushing it. Eriol laughed.

"Ohh, it's not me you should fear, especially when it comes to Sakura. Just wait, her brother's coming soon and he's capable of way worse than you can ever imagine. " Eriol started to walk away." Plus, he's a doctor, he can make it look like an _accident_." Eriol said, laughing evilly as he continued to walk away, back to the house.

Syaoran gulped. He had only heard things about Sakura's brother from Sakura only.

He was really in for it, now.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES/GUILTY STREAM OF INTERRUPTING THOUGHTS:** Ok, it's been WELL OVER A YEAR since I've updated this story and the other one too. I'M SOO SORRY! My lack of motivation has truly shown through my lack of continuation. My imaginative creativity has been drained out recently, no longer fresh out of high school and headed off to college and now I'm back for the spring break. Geez. I suck. I lost the sense of time in reality and in this story. So anyway, please accept my deepest apologies. And if the story no longer makes sense from this chapter on, lemme know cuz I might be pulling the ol' Mark Twain-Huckleberry Finn block. (heard of it? Haha. Yeaa… SIDE STORY, unknown if it's fact or my former English teacher's way of getting us interested, got me that's for sure. Anywho, if you've read Mark Twain's _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn _[disclaimer: do not own/am affiliated with the late author nor his novel] ..um.. around chapter 18, there's a BIG change in tone of the story bcuz Mark Twain would a really loooonnggg break from writing that novel, and by the time he came back to finishing it, he went through a whole lotta of DARK things/lots of changes, so his voice in the book drastically change and it's really not anyone's fault but the situation. [ooh side-note-on-top-of-side-note: Don't get me started on 'blaming the situation, not the person.' I love, love LOVE my previous psychology. Iono why but yes. Give the person the benefit of the doubt. Situations can truly affect the way we behave, etc]. OK. Back to Twain, writers get writer's block. That's why there's a special block for us (and you too if you consider yourself an aspiring writer such as mou). So I've possibly just succeeding in writing more in my 'Author's Notes' than the actual chapter I intended to post up. _ **Sooooo… to have made that long story "short"… THANK YOU kindly for reading!**


End file.
